Your star
by Shockey13
Summary: A series of events that take place at the very end and directly after "The Star".
1. Goodbye

A/N: The first chapter starts at the very end of "the Star", during Saul and Carrie's parting conversation. I started here because I wanted to rationalize it from Carrie's POV. After all, these two are the heart and soul of the show. The rest of the story is everything that happens after.

Saul has a vague idea of how Carrie's life has been going for the last 4 months but hasn't actually spoken with her. He's had a little bit of contact with Peter Quinn, informing him of the vital details. With the annual commemorative ceremony coming up, it will be the perfect time to catch her.

* * *

Friday August 23, 2013

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Saul begins their reunion as sincere as possible.

"Good to see you, Saul", Carrie replies, as if she's been waiting for him to approach her. She hasn't seen him since April.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"He gives a nice speech", Saul spits out unable to ignite familiar conversation.

"He's a politician", Carrie says, relieved that he's shifted to a work related subject.

_That's really it though...that's our whole relationship... work. Nothing personal needs to be discussed. No Mira, no dad, no Maggie, and certainly Saul wouldn't bring up the baby. My baby. My baby?_

"How are you?", He asks carefully.

"Okay", She says honestly, but keeps it blunt.

"I heard about Istanbul."

"Oh", She says not expecting him to know.

"Word gets around"

"That's wonderful"

"It's what you always wanted", He says with a smile.

She smiles as if she agrees with him but she's not even sure if she does.

_Does he even know what_ I _want? Do_ I _even know what_ I _want? Just eight months ago he offered to put me up for the same position. How did that conversation go? Something about wanting more to life than the job. Yes Brody._ I _wanted to leave my job to be with him._ I _miss_ him. _Why doesn't he get_ a _damn star. He should be here, watching us memorialize these names right now._ I _don't want to be alone my whole life like Saul. But he's happy now, Saul, isn't he?_

She snaps out of it as he speaks.

"You deserve it", he adds.

Not able to further press on the Istanbul posting, Carrie focuses on Saul.

"This is wrong."

"That's plain wrong", She fumbles quickly changing the subject.

"How many times have you heard me say it? When it's over, it's over. Pull down the shades and go home", Saul explains.

"But you won, Saul."

"You won," Carrie retorts.

"Did I? I guess I did", Saul acknowledges.

"Carrie? There's a situation", Dar says as he interrupts their short lived reunion.

"The Director's asking for you in Ops 4," He says as he casually walks away.

"Saul."

"Well, you're needed", Saul says as they get up from their chairs.

"Well good luck in New York."

"Take care."

Carrie leans in for a hug and Saul reciprocates. It's short, sweet, and awkward especially with her stomach in the way, but she needed it. Would she ever see this man again?

"Bye."

"Good-bye."

They part ways and about five steps in Carrie turns around hoping Saul would do the same. But he doesn't. He's done, finished with this place. He says his goodbyes to a few familiar faces and continues walking out. Carrie stands there pondering.

_How come he hasn't turned around? How can he just walk away like this after fourteen years? He has been through everything with me here. The good, the bad, and the ugly. If it were the other way around_ I _would have stayed. Even when they tell me to go,_ I _stay. But here he is just waltzing out of my life like it doesn't even matter anymore. Nope still not turning around, he's gone. My best friend in the whole world. Time to go to this "emergency"._

Carrie turns around and heads towards the ops room. She thinks about her and Saul's conversation and accepts that she should take the Istanbul posting. The only thing holding her back before was Brody and now that he's gone, what's to stop her. Work is her other love, now her only love. Saul left her there to fill his shoes. And all by herself. She reaches the gate, which she would usually glides through. But now, she must stop, and push the bar with her hand to avoid contact with her growing stomach. It seems as if she's been pregnant forever and this only reminds her of Brody everyday. The only things she can connect with this baby are thoughts about his death. The way she last saw him. What she thinks about, all day, everyday. It needed to end, these thoughts, that is. It's the only way she could move on, if ever. First step, a proper goodbye.


	2. Color me black

A/N: This chapter has a lot of Peter Quinn. Don't get me wrong I liked Brody's character a lot. But I LOVE Peter Quinn! His character has so much potential and I wanted to address his previous desire to leave the CIA.

On a side note R.I.P James Rebhorn. He was an amazing actor and will be greatly missed.

* * *

Friday August 23, 3013 10:00pm

The lobby was now dark and empty, with the exception of Marcus the security guard, who disregards Carrie's late night presence, as it's anything but unusual. The day had been filled with a flood of emotions, from the ceremony to Saul showing up. Finally she had a moment to herself. Carrie approaches the wall, reaches into her bag, and grabs her current weapon of choice. It's a just a typical black Sharpie marker, but it's sure to do the job. Brody is going to get his star.

The sound it makes when it maneuvers against the wall is electrifying. It feels right. She continues filling in the shade to imitate the others. It's there, and it belongs.

_You ARE_ a _hero and_ I'm _sorry. This is for everything good you have done. Goodbye Nicholas Brody._

She inspects her memorial, satisfied with the outcome, and makes her way out the main entrance.

* * *

It's a hot summer night, and the walk to her car is grueling. Digging for her car keys, she suddenly stops when there's an easily recognizable shadow looming around her car. The smell of smoke confirms her suspicion.

He is especially concerned with Carrie today and the fact that she had to sit through the ceremony, agonizing that Nicholas Brody would in fact not be named.

"Quinn?"

"Get in my truck, I'm taking you home."

Without hesitation she does as he asks. He puts out his cigarette and opens the passenger door for her.

The ever present heat wave quickly fades as Quinn blast the air conditioner. This relieves Carrie and she's ready to vent.

"Quinn I did something tonight...I might not even have a job come Monday", Carrie spits out slightly sobbing, starring at the road ahead.

"What did you do Carrie? You've been in there all day."

"I was worried. Lockhart left over an hour ago", he says frantically taking his eyes off the road for a moment to get a reaction.

"All I asked for was one thing, you know. One thing. It was just a star. A fucking star on an anonymous fucking wall and Lockhart couldn't say yes. He died for our country like everyone else. Bullshit. Was it that hard?"

Quinn grasps the steering wheel tight and sighs. He sits in silence allowing her to continue.

"It's there now. That's all that matters. He has one," she quickly blurts out.

Her face is now buried in her hands and she's shaking her head .

"Carrie?", Quinn responds with concern echoing through his voice.

"It's perfect", she states, removing her hands from her face.

"I've been practicing all week. Drawing them. No one will ever know. They won't. Oh shit, they're going to know! They're going to know! And I don't even care! You must think I'm an idiot, don't you?"

Silence fills the car for a few seconds, although to Carrie it feels like hours.

"Brave."

"I think it was brave," he reassures her.

"All the shit I've done for this place, I'd never have the guts to do that."

He stops. Nothing else needed to be said. Finally, another human being has accepted Brody's heroism.

* * *

By the time he arrives at her house, Carrie is fast asleep. He's thinking about waking her, but honestly this is the first time he has saw her looking peaceful in months. He begins scavenging through her bag, and successfully locates her keys. After unlocking the door, he then gracefully gathers her in his arms, and makes his way towards the condo. In a very careful manner, he places her on the sofa, and puts a blanket over her body. He quickly shuts off the light and starts making his way out the door. It's like an igloo in there. He stumbles and trips over something large sticking out in the hallway. An disassembled crib is the guilty object.

_Oh Carrie. Goodnight._

* * *

Quinn lights up another cigarette outside her house and pulls out his cellphone.

"I've been expecting your call Peter."

"I know."

"The first of the month is coming up soon and I missed you at ceremony. In case you forgot, that's eight days away!"

"Saul...I."

"You what?"

"I can't come to New York."

"Peter, just last month you practically begged me to get you here and you'd be an excellent addition to my team."

"Some things have happened. I have a team here that needs me. Dar. And. And..."

"I get it." He takes a deep breath. "That bad huh?", Saul knowingly acknowledges.

"Peter?"

"Yeah Saul?"

"Take care of her for me. I'm serious."

"Of course."

"Go with her, if you can."

"I will."

"I'll be back in town soon for an assignment, let me know if anything changes."

"Will do. Good luck sir."

"You too Peter, you too."

* * *

Back at Langley, Louis the janitor had been making his rounds. He notices a lingering odor in the air and investigates. After all, he works there for a reason. To his surprise he makes a strange discovery.

_What, did_ I _miss_ a _field trip day, geez?_

It's a misplaced handcrafted star starring at him, he removes it immediately. He sprays bleach over the memorial and erases it from existence. Seemingly unimportant, he allows this incident to escape his memory. No one would ever know.


	3. Time is of the essence

a/n: Ok this chapter is a little slow, but it's a huge set up for the rest of the story. Pretty much setting up everything for Istanbul. Oh and expect to see a ton of other characters soon! For now enjoy Peter Quinn and his awesomeness!

* * *

Monday August 26, 2013 7:00 am

Quinn's already working on his second cup of coffee and thinking about grabbing another. It was going to be another long day. He can tell Dar was setting up an extended mission for him, but he hasn't received any details, so he waits. There's about two hours before his next meeting with Dar starts, so he heads to his office. He notices another early morning arrival on the way up.

"Hey you're here early," Quinn announces popping his head into Carrie's office.

"Yeah, well I've got an appointment later, so I have to leave early."

"You need a ride? I can take you," Quinn politely offers.

"Oh by the way thanks for the ride on Friday. Sorry I fell asleep. Did you carry me in?" Carrie reminds him.

"It's fine. You didn't answer the question. Do you want a ride?"

"Oh? No."

"You sure?"

"Quinn, no I'm fine! Please!"

"Plus Lockhart wants to meet with me today."

"About?"

"Istanbul."

"Oh yeah, right."

"What?".

"So you're really going?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Soon?"

"Yes. Soon", she now looked irritated.

"Oh because I was thinking..."

"Quinn, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Just let me talk to Lockhart. Okay?"

"You don't want to talk about it? Or you don't want to talk about her?" He implies looking down.

"Can you just go, I have work to do."

"Of course you do", he responds sarcastically and makes his way out the door.

* * *

9:15 am

"Mr. Director."

"Carrie. Please come in. Sorry about the late night Friday we wanted to familiarize you with the expectations of our Station chiefs."

"Five hours of training videos later", Carrie says sarcastically.

"It's standard procedure."

"I understand."

"Okay, where did we leave off last Monday?"

"Plans about my departure."

"Oh right. As you already know we need to confirm a timeline as for when you're leaving for Istanbul."

"Right, of course"

_This is starting good. He couldn't have seen his star, right?_

"We've set you up to leave on Friday November 1st. Is that okay?"

"November?"

"Oh sorry? Is that not enough time? It's not often that we deal with this at the agency, but HR said about six to eight weeks. I was just going by that."

"No, it's not that. Um... sir. I had more than less planned on leaving sooner."

"Sooner?"

"Yeah, I mean my dad is going to keep her in D.C. for awhile. It's much safer. You know?"

She gives as little detail as possible but still wants to get through to him that she was ready to leave. NOW.

"Um," he's unsure what to say.

"I was thinking like a month from now maybe? The sooner I get there, the better off the agency will be."

"I mean sure, if you insist. Shouldn't be a problem. I'm just going to have to run that by a few people."

"Great!"

She's relieved that's out of the way.

"Now, the first week there will be a transitional week. You'll have time to set up your living quarters, explore the city, contact your assets, tour the onsite facility, as well as meeting the agents you are assigned to work with. It's very important, so utilize that time."

"Okay. Sounds fair."

"Take this book and review it. It includes all the names and vital information of agents and people of importance. Take it as this will be your assignment for the next few weeks."

I'm _pregnant not crippled_

"Will do."

"Speaking of agents, did you have any in mind that you think would be valuable to your team?"

"Fara Sherazi for one."

"I'm inclined to agree. She's a bright young woman and has proved to be very valuable to the agency. And from what I understand, she's incredible at acquiring assets. I'll set up a meeting immediately. Anyone else?"

She names off a few other agents that she has worked with over the years, but does not mention Peter Quinn. He was getting too close. Too concerned. Why couldn't he just leave some things be?

"We'll carry this conversation on what happens after your arrival over the next few days. For now I have someone else coming in."

They're interrupted as the door knocks. Quinn and Dar appear at the door standing there patiently, and Lockhart motions for the pair to join them.

"Excellent timing," Lockhart says enthusiastically.

"Carrie, Dar and I have decided that it's also best for Peter Quinn to join the team. Since he's already equip with so much intel on previous operations, he was our first choice. Obviously you two know each other, so we can not possibly come up with a better option."

"Oh. Okay. I was unaware."

"Well now you know. Okay, we'll get into more detail this week, for now I'm going to chat with Peter."

"Thank you sir."

Carrie rises and stares at Quinn as if he'd known all along until she reaches the door.

"Carrie", Lockhart gets her attention.

"Your book? Take it."

"Oh right."

* * *

10:00 am

"So Peter we'll send you out around the last week in September along with Carrie."

"September?"

"Well that is compliant with Carrie's desired departure."

"I wouldn't count on it. What date did you originally plan on sir?"

"November 1st."

"Save some money. Keep it that way."

"Come again?"

"Trust me keep it that way, for everyone. Sir, I know her, she won't be getting on that plane in September."

"Okay if you say so I'll leave it as is for now."

"Good."

* * *

3:30 pm

_17 missed calls from Carrie!_

"Hello"

"What the fuck Quinn you could of at least warned me!" Carrie shouts in anger.

"Carrie I didn't even know until a half an hour before I walked in to Lockhart's office."

"Bullshit you knew! I don't need you there! I can take care of myself!"

"Oh can you? What about the other night? Or when you've come to me with shit any other day? Oh that's right, you only come to me when it's convenient for you. Same goes for anyone else. Then as soon as we try to help, you cut us off like we're an extra toe. You need to quit you stubborn ass bullshit and just take things as they happen. What I'm trying to say is stop being so damn fucking selfish!"

Quinn couldn't believe what he had just said to Carrie. But it had to happen. Saul told him to take care of her and he was going to. He had to knock some sense into that thick skull of hers.

"Fuck you Quinn!"

"Carrie I'm only trying to help you, understand that!"

"I got to go, I'm already late for my appointment."


	4. The waiting game

A/n: Thank you so much LilMisFit5290, PQFan, and guest for your positive reviews. I've never written for, well anything before. I'm was thinking _you're an engineer not a writer_. But anyways this chapter, like the last is a little slow but kind of a part 2 to it. If you're disappointed with lack of Saul and Quinn, DO NOT worry they'll be back. Don't expect a new chapter for awhile, as I plan on it being very long. But trust me it will be worth the wait :)

* * *

Wednesday September 4, 2013 9:00 am

The past week has been quite productive for Carrie to her surprise. Although she has not spoken with Quinn, they have sat through countless meetings together. She keeps her distance from him unlike ever before. It was strange though as she hadn't seen him in two days. Secretly this bothered her of course, but it went unacknowledged. Besides she had her assignment. That damn book. It actually wasn't that bad. Relaxing at times even. Took her mind off of things. Plus Lockhart was allowing her to be proactive in the agent selecting process, with him ultimately making the decisions of course.

Lockhart has helped her establish the roster for the team quicker than she could imagine. Some prospects declined, others were elated, and then there were those like Fara. The agents who seemed to be obligated into making a sudden choice, those that would just end up backing out later, but said yes anyways. Carrie really liked Fara and above all her work ethic. Plus, it was Saul who recruited her. She needs to know that Fara is in it for the long haul.

* * *

"Fara how are you?"

"Good Carrie, good. Yourself?"

"Look I'm sorry about cancelling on you TWICE this week, but I've been busy."

"No need to explain, really."

"Anyways, I know that you've already accepted Lockhart's offer to join our team in Istanbul, but I need to know something? I need to know that you're really in this with us, with me."

"I am."

"It's just because I know you're new to this and it can be scary at times, often unpredictable, but knowing all along that your doing a job that will protect innocent lives. Tell me that means something to you."

"Carrie I'm in. I mean, I know I've shown some bits of apprehension during previous operations, but seeing the whole picture and actually seeing the result has made it well worth my time."

"It's good to hear you say that. You have no idea. So there's absolutely nothing hold you back?"

"My father's gone now, he would have been the only reason."

"I understand."

Carrie drifts off for a moment, deep in thought.

"Carrie?" Fara says concerned. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah sorry... Just tired."

"Well I'd like to officially welcome you to our team. I look forward to working with you over there."

"Thanks a lot. Boss."

"Well not yet, not until we get there anyway."

"Which is when?"

"Lockhart will provide you with all of those details as soon they're confirmed."

"Hey Carrie, maybe we should go to dinner, to celebrate. I mean you must have a life outside here, right?"

"Yeah, uh sure. Sometime soon."

"Great I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Carrie was now more than ever even more ready to leave. Her team was well established, she's been briefed on just about everything under the sun, and Lockhart has been as nice as he has ever been, she's ready. She's now just waiting on one thing.

* * *

7:00 pm

"Carrie let me in I know you're here. Alright nevermind I'll just let..."

"Maggie I'm coming. Damn just give me a second. Ok it's unlocked."

"Hey," Maggie says with a smile then makes a beline straight to the kitchen.

"What this?"

"Dinner, I brought some salads."

"Oh I'm fine."

"You just got home, your still in your work clothes. Just eat."

Carrie wanted to decline again. It was not because she wasn't hungry, but because she wanted her in and out as quickly as possible. But at that moment, Quinn's words to her in their last conversation had began to resonate. Here was Maggie coming over all generous, bringing her food, her own sister none the less and all she wanted her to do was go away. She was only trying to help.

_Fuck it,_ I'm _leaving soon anyways._

_"_I'll grab some plates Maggie."

* * *

"So where are the girls? I haven't seen them since the 4th of July."

"At home, I stopped by yesterday with them but you weren't here. I tried to get a hold of you the past two days. I just kept getting text messages that said you'd call me later."

"I've been working."

"I can't believe you're still working, your due date is..."

"Today. I know. The doctor told me yesterday it could be up to a week can you believe that? She said after that they'd probably just induce me."

"No it's normal, especially with the first."

"Or maybe it's because she doesn't want to meet me, ever."

"Carrie why do you say stuff like that?"

Carrie gets up and starts washing her plate. She's not ready to answer the question.

She makes her way to the sofa and Maggie follows. Maggie then takes in the room, as all the items she had brought over a few weeks ago had been exactly how she'd left them.

"I see a lot hasn't changed," Maggie points out.

"I don't know Maggie! I'm happy now, with my job. I've talked to dad and my boss, I have a plan!"

Carrie tries to ensure Maggie of her confidence.

"I'm not going to say it again, but I know you, things change quickly."

Carrie says nothing.

"I just want you to promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Let me be there."

"Huh?"

"Let me be there with you. At the hospital."

"That sounds risky," Carrie manages to let out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Okay. Done."

* * *

Friday September 6, 2013 8:30am

"Mr. Director."

"Yes Carrie?"

"I need to know something, something that I've been thinking about a lot."

"And what would that be?"

"Why me? Why did you choose me to be the station chief?"

"The truth?"

"By all means."

"Well over the years our agency's station chiefs have been dubbed too conservative. Worried that any mistake would end their careers. But you, you're different. Unafraid. It's actually quite astonishing. You take what you know and what you believe in and go with it. And what do you know, it renders results. Mind you I trust you'll keep control, but prove it when you get there."

"Thank you for clearing that up. I feel even better about it now."

"Which reminds me Carrie why don't you take time off until you're ready to leave."

"I'll think about."


	5. Morbid curiosity

A/n: Ok I lied, this is a little bit sooner than expected. Enjoy!

* * *

Tuesday September 10, 2013 4:00pm

"Hello?"

"Carrie, hi it's me Lockhart."

"Yes I know, I'm at home. Packing. Is something wrong?"

"Look I know I told you to take time off last week and you have. But is it possible to get you face to face, say 6:00 pm this evening?"

"Uh, I guess so, can you tell me what this is about?"

"I'll explain when you get here. I'm sending a car. Should be there around 5:30 pm."

"A car?"

"Yes. So you'll be here?"

"Sure."

"Great."

Anxiety now begins to mount at an alarming rate.

_This sounds bad! What could he want? Something happen? Did he find out about the star? Am_ I _still going?_

* * *

5:25 pm

"Fara? What are you doing here? I'm about to meet Lockhart. He's sending a car!"

"That's me, I'm your ride."

"You? Can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Not until you get into the car."

"Jesus christ, just tell me!"

Fara is quickly making her way towards the car and Carrie has no other option than to follow her.

"Okay, I'm in the car. Now what the fuck is happening!"

She pulls away, casually.

"I can't tell you."

"Fara I was gone four days, four days! Something must have happened."

"Carrie nothing's wrong! Besides I was sworn secrecy."

"I swear to god Fara if you don't tell me what's going on right now I'll get out at the next light," Carrie is now threatening.

"Fara!"

"Okay we're stopped I'm getting out!"

"Okay Carrie! Okay! Just calm down. It was suppose to be a surprise."

"Surprise? Surprise what?"

"Dinner! Remember I said we should celebrate? I mentioned it to Lockhart and he thought it was a fantastic idea. You were suppose to be the guest of honor. We're on our way to Cityzen, on Lockhart's tab."

"We are? I am?"

"Yes. Now you have to act surprised. Lockhart thought that sending me here would accomplish just that."

"Oh."

"Why what did you think? Carrie everything fine. Okay."

"I know. It's just that..."

"Carrie?", Fara asks, sensing something is wrong.

"Agh..."

Carrie takes in a breath and doesn't let go.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just...", she exhales, breathing even more heavily now. "Yeah."

"Do you need me to take you anywhere?"

"No I'm fine I have an app... agh... fuck! Fuck!"

She's grabbing her abdomen now, cringing.

"Carrie! Where do I need to take you!?"

Carrie gives in as she can no longer take it.

"Georgetown hospital it's 3800 Reservoir. It's like 15 minutes from here."

"Okay."

The contractions subside long enough for Carrie to make a call.

"Fuck it's going to voicemail...Maggie call me! You at the hospital? Where are you? I'm on my way! Please call me back!"

As soon as they were gone, the contractions were back, even stronger than the last.

"Fuck! Hurry Fara!"

"It's rush hour in D.C. I'm going as fast as I can."

"Shit! Fuck! What do I do Fara?"

"I don't know you're the one having a baby!"

This doesn't help, as Carrie only stares at her looking even more terrified.

"Didn't you ever go to those classes they have?"

"No, no!"

"Maybe you should call your doctor!"

Fara is now panicking just as much as Carrie now.

"Yeah... good idea."

* * *

7:00 pm

"Okay things are running pretty smoothly, I'll be back in a little while to check your progression", The doctor tries to reassure her.

"Just call the nurses station if anything changes. Okay?"

Her doctor then puts down the chart and starts making her way out.

"Where's my sister? Where's Maggie?"

"I spoke to her a little while ago. She said she'd be up as soon as she could. I'll be back."

Carrie then turns to her father.

"Dad find her! Please! She said she'd be here!"

"Carrie the doctor said she'd be right up. I'm here. Just relax. Breathe."

"Dad! Please!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll go look."

Frank walks out as Fara walks in.

"Carrie, can I get anything for you?"

"No it's fine just call Lockhart tell him I'm here."

"You sure? I can stay. Until your sister gets here."

"I'm sure. Thank you Fara so much for bringing me, but I'm fine. Go. Enjoy dinner with everyone."

"Fara wait! Can ya just grab me that ice over there?"

"Yes, of course. I can sta..."

"Fara no! I got this."

"Okay, good luck!"

"Yeah, right."

"Bye."

Her brave face wasn't fooling Fara, and she was right. Carrie was more scared than ever. Even more so alone. It would have been different. Different if he was here. There would be no reason to be afraid.

* * *

8:00pm

"Jesus Maggie there you are! Where were you?"

"I work at a hospital Carrie, things happen. I couldn't just abandon my patients."

"I'm sorry! It's just, you said you'd be here."

"Well I'm here now. What do you need?"

"How long is this going to take?"

"As long as it needs to take. There's no clock on these types of things."

"Well hopefully soon. I feel like someone's stabbing me. Where'd dad go?"

"Home. He said to call him when things picked up. Which they will."

"Great."

"You going to need drugs?"

"Yes!"

* * *

11:30pm

"Okay, Carrie. So things are running a little bit slower than expected. This sometimes happens with late term babies. I'm going to give you some oxytocin, a hormone which should speed up the process. Sound good?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I see you feel better since that epidural kicked in."

"Thank god!"

"Okay I'll be back soon."

Door shuts.

"Maggie I can't thank you enough for staying with me. I can't do it alone."

"You don't have to. I'm not going anywhere."

"Was it this bad for you the first time?"

"Well probably worse. I didn't get an epidural. But you know who made it all better?"

"Who?"

"Ruby."

* * *

Wednesday September 11, 2013 2:30 am

"Maggie what's going on? Why is that machine flashing?"

"Hang on I'll check".

Maggie gets up to investigate.

"The baby's heart rate dropped a little, but not that much. I'd call the nurses station just in case."

By the time the doctor and nurses reached the room the baby's heart rate had dropped even more.

"Maggie?"

"Carrie they can handle this okay."

"What happened Maggie?" Her colleague asks her.

"All of a sudden the baby's heart rate started dropping. Is it stablizing?"

The machine was still going. Carrie lays there helpless as Maggie and her co-worker use a bunch of medical terms that she's for the most part never heard before. More people begin to flood into the room. After about two minutes the doctor finally starts to tell Carrie exactly what was going to happen, while transferring her to a portable bed.

"Carrie the baby's heart rate is dropping too quickly and we haven't found a way to manage it. We're moving you to the operating room for an Emergency C-section. All we want to do is get the baby out as quickly and safely as possible. Sign this for us here saying we can do this and we're all set. Everything's going to be okay."

"Can Maggie come?!"

"Yes she can, she can come. She's suiting up right now."

Before, all she wanted was the get this baby out of her. Now that it's being forced and near, she has no idea what she's feeling.

_Oh god_ I _wish you were here Brody!_

It's all very fast. It only takes about three minutes after getting in the OR. Carrie grips Maggie's hand tight, practically breaking it.

"Okay almost!" She can hear the doctor saying.

"Okay we have a baby girl."

"She's out? She's here?" Carrie asks frantically, although looking quite relieved. She then gets the slightest glimpse of her newborn as they carry her away.

"Yes she is!" Maggie says smiling back at her sister.

"I don't hear her though, she's not crying," Carrie says surprised at her own concern.

"She will," Maggie assures her.

They listen in on the doctors.

"6lbs 2oz 19 1/2 in. Time of birth 2:44am Wednesday September 11, 2013."

_My god what is this? What's wrong with me?_

The doctors now sounded different, something was't right.

"Can I get more suction now! This isn't working. Call the NICU. Tell them we have rapid breathing pattern and we might need a cpap. Prepare the x-ray tech too. Let's move people!"

"Maggie? What's happening?"

The doctor approaches Carrie.

"Carrie we're going to keep you here to stitch you back up. We're moving the baby to the NICU. She breathing, but with trouble, which concerns us."

"What does that even mean?"

"We're going to give her supplemental oxygen and monitor her closely. You won't be able to see her just now, but it should be soon."

"I've got to go Carrie. I can't stay in here," Maggie tells her..

"No Maggie please! Stay." Carrie is now sobbing and pleading with Maggie to stay.

"Carrie she just needs to leave while we stitch you up. It's procedure."

"Fuck procedure."

* * *

9:00 am

Maggie walks in as she starts to wake up, out of it, but remembering exactly where she is. She rises, trying to get out of bed.

"Carrie you awake?"

"Huh?"

"Carrie listen, don't sit up too fast, they gave you morphine. You might not be able to feel it, but your stitches, be careful. The doctor is right behind me she's coming in."

"Hi Carrie. I'm sure Maggie's already told you but you can not get out of bed for at least 24 hours. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay."

Carrie has brought up her indecision about not keeping the baby to her doctor lately, but the she dismisses it completely.

"You probably want to know how your daughter is doing right?"

_My daughter? The baby right._

She nods.

"Okay now. She's stabilized in the NICU. We think she has something called TTN or Transient Tachypnea of the Newborn..."

Carrie is listening although it's as if she's not there. She's not able to look at the doctor and stares blankly ahead, ears ringing.

"..It's caused from an extreme amount of fluid accumulation in the infant's lungs during delivery. It usually clears up after 24 hours, but it could also last several days. Beyond that she's overall completely heathy. Congratulations! Carrie? Carrie? Did you get all that?"

"What? Yes. Yes. Thank you."

"For now stay here, I will let you know when you can go see her, Maggie just did."

"You did?"

"I did. Ah Laurie, can you give us a moment?"

"Sure Maggie."

"Carrie I saw her a half hour ago. With dad. She's beautiful. I bet you can't wait to see her when you can get up."

Carrie shakes her head in disagreement and starts crying uncontrollably.

"Maggie I can't! I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't! Everything... just, no!"

"Why not Carrie? She's going to be fine. Didn't you just here the doctor?" Maggie says, now desperate.

"Because of me! This is all because of me! It wasn't suppose to be this way! It's all my fault! Everything! I couldn't!"

"It's not your fault. This had nothing to do with you! These things just happen."

"It has everything to do with me," she cries. "Starting with the drinking, then I got shot. It hurt her!"

"You what? When?"

"Then I had to watch her father die! I made him go, I gave him no choice, it's all my fault! Her dad is dead because of me! Everything I do, anything I'd ever do will only hurt her even more. I'm the problem! I can't be her mom!"

Maggie is now holding her sister, in tears herself.

"It's not your fault. It's not!"

She sits with Carrie until she falls back asleep.

* * *

11:00 pm

Doctors have been in and out all day. Frank and Maggie had headed home for the night, all Carrie had left were her thoughts. About herself, and how she was still thinking it was all her fault. About Brody, and how much she missed him. How much she desperately wished he was here to tell her everything was going to be ok, because it wasn't. And that baby. Their baby. She declined a picture from Maggie, but why was she still wondering so much about this baby? She wasn't going to keep her. She couldn't! Istanbul!

_Was this what Maggie was talking about? No. Can't be. But what does she look like? Is she big? Small?_ I _don't know what six pounds_ _looks like. Does she look like him? She must. She probably has his eyes. His perfect blue eyes. It would be like seeing him! I've got to!_ I _need to see those eyes!._

* * *

She can't take it anymore. The sense of morbid curiosity has taken total control. She has to know! She sits up and proceeds to get out of bed, but not before removing her own catheter (ouch!). It hurts so much, but she doesn't care.

As she gets closer, she's no longer sure of what she's doing. It feels as if the walls are caving in. She fighting for every step. Each stride accompanying another frivolous fear. She wants to turn around but she's almost there. Almost!

A glowing light is now becoming more prominent. Like a magnetic force, Carrie looks in, eyes glued.

There she is, her daughter. She can't see much but it's enough. Enough to keep her there, motionless. Now with her face practically right against the window, she can't possibly get any closer. She gazes in confused, scared, and content all the same time.

"Carrie! Carrie! You shouldn't be walking," her nurse shouts trying get her attention.

There's no response.

"Carrie? You can't be standing!"

With her requests still receiving no acknowledgement, the nurse grabs a nearby wheel chair.

"Here sit!"

She does so, still without taking her eyes off her daughter.

"Your putting me in a bad spot Carrie."

The nurse wants to bring her back to her room, but seeing Carrie the way she is, she doesn't have the heart.

"Well since we're already down here, would you like to go meet her?"

Again, without removing her eyes from looking into the glass, she nods.

She now in, closer, still not able to see those eyes, as they're completely shut. It doesn't matter any longer. The thought of seeing those eyes has escaped her. It's no longer important.

Her face was engulfed with an oxygen mask, and machines and tubes were everywhere. But that's not what Carrie can see. All she can see is her hair, her blonde hair, and her ears, all Brody. The baby is moving in the slightest, mostly her hands. Carrie's now focusing on her hands. Damn they're small.

Without hesitation she reaches in. The baby's now graspsing her index finger, not letting go, and neither is Carrie.

* * *

Notes: If I haven't successfully made you laugh and cry, then I wasn't doing my job. I wrote this chapter because I know that we'll never get anything like this on the actual show. Also, the medical stuff is very specific. My mom was a neonatal nurse for ten years, I'm used to it. Please, let me know what you think.


	6. Screwdriver

A/n: Alright this one kind of picks up where the last one left off. Enjoy!

Thursday September 12, 2013 7:00 am

"Hey Sherri," Maggie says as she arrives on the maternity floor with a tote of coffee. "I figured you guys would need this, dealing with my sister and all."

"Oh my god! That's right," Sherri realizes.

"What? What happened?" Maggie starts to question the nurse anxiously.

"I forgot that was your sister. I haven't been in since Monday. Yeah, she's the one everyone's been talking about."

"Oh no, what did she do?" Maggie's now nervous.

"Well, she's not a very good listener, but Pam found her out of her room last night."

"What was she trying to leave? God I told her she could not get up!"

"Oh god no! The opposite. She was standing outside the NICU trying to see your niece. Pam felt so bad she hadn't seen her yet that she let her in. She even fell asleep in there with her."

"What? I don't even believe it. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Maggie wait!"

"Yeah."

"I'd leave her alone for now, she just fell asleep at five and they brought her back to her room."

"Okay. And how is my niece? Has she responded well to the treatment?"

"Actually, yes, they are working on taking her out of the NICU as we speak. The lab says everything's looking much better."

"Wow okay then! I'm going to go head back to the the fourth floor. I'll definitely be back soon."

* * *

1:00 pm

"Okay, doesn't look like there's much of any damage, but now we're going to have to start all over again. Please do not get up until tomorrow." The doctor is now very stern with Carrie, as she does not look very happy.

"We're trying to send you home by Saturday. But hey we have a surprise for you. Sherri come in."

As nurse enters the room with the bassinet, Carrie suddenly perks up.

"She's doing great Carrie, she really is. We bathed her, changed her, and feed her, so she's all ready for you. I'm assuming that you're anxious to hold her?"

She gives the signal and the nurse hands her over, gently, and the newborn conforms into her mother's arms.

She begins to feel a sense of gratification that she's never felt before. The only thing close to it, was the way she felt with Brody. It was all finally starting to make sense now. There's absolutely no words to describe the way she's feeling.

"Okay you seem like you've got the hang of this. We'll leave you two to it."

As the medical personnel leave, Carrie instinctively shifts the infant in front of her, propping her head up with her hand for a closer view. She is not done exploring her yet. Her bewilderment is then disrupted when the baby opens her eyes. Those same eyes. Only up until now, does she begin to cry.

* * *

4:00 pm

"Hey."

"Hey Maggie."

"How you guys doing?"

"Better. She's sleeping. That's about all she does."

They both smile.

"They told me what happened last night."

"Yeah, I bet."

"So, what made you change your mind?"

"I don't know, I just... had to. I had to know what I was about to leave behind."

"And now?"

"You know I didn't want to believe you. I couldn't. The fact that every single day was just another day of self loathing for going through with this. It's not okay you know?"

"What's not okay Carrie?"

"The fact that I'm going to have to go through the rest of my life regretting that I didn't love her from the very beginning."

"Oh Carrie. Don't beat yourself up. All that matters is that you do now."

The baby begins to stir.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I do," Maggie states eagerly.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hey, it's your father. I brought two of your favorite people with me."

Frank, Ruby, and Josie enter the room.

"Aunt Carrie!" Both of her nieces shout at the same time.

"Hey you two, come here!"

The three embrace as they haven't seen each other in awhile. The girls then switch their attention to their cousin.

"Can I hold her?" Ruby asks.

"Uh, yeah just have your mom help you."

"Aunt Carrie?"

"Yeah Josie?"

"What's her name?"

_Oh shit,_ a _name. That's right._

It hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Um, I haven't decided yet."

"Oh, can we pick it?"

"I don't know maybe."

"How about Cinderella?"

"Josie," Maggie says trying to get her youngest to lay off the questions.

"No, it's okay Maggie she's right, she needs a name."

"What about Princess Aurora?"

* * *

6:00pm

"Hey Carrie I'm going to get going soon. You said you wanted me to stop at your house and get some things right?"

"Oh right, thank you dad, I made a list. Mostly just clothes and shampoo. God I can't wait til I can shower tomorrow."

"I'll stop there tonight, so I can be back first thing in the morning."

"Okay."

"And Carrie? What exactly do you have for her that we didn't bring over?"

"The truth. Not a thing. Take my card, buy whatever you think she'll need."

* * *

7:00 pm

"Carrie you have a visitor," one of the night nurses announces.

"I thought my dad left an hour..."

She stops mid-sentence when he walks in, as he's the last person she thought she'd see tonight.

"Hello Carrie," Saul says smiling as he enters the room.

"Saul!? What are you doing here?"

"In DC? I'm here working on a case with the FBI. The new job keeps me in the states a lot."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Peter told me. I guess Fara wasn't too quiet about it."

"It's okay, she's my messenger."

"So, I see you have a daughter now?"

"Yeah, like you didn't notice I was about to pop at the ceremony."

He laughs.

"I got to tell you Carrie, If someone told me a year ago that I'd be here right now having this conversation, I'd laughed them out of the room."

"You're telling me. Do you want to hold her?" Carrie asks Saul, fully expecting him to decline holding Brody's child.

"Sure, why do you think I came tonight? To see you?"

Carrie shakes her head and grins.

"No but really I missed you Carrie. I miss working with you. I think about how you're doing all the time."

"I'm sorry about not returning your calls Saul. I just, wasn't ready you know."

"Carrie, you know you don't need to apologize for that."

They both sit in silence, not needing to speak, but knowing exactly what the other is thinking.

"So when are you here until?" Carrie says breaking the silence.

"I'm leaving for New York tonight, I wish I could stay longer. What about you when's moving day?"

"Istanbul? I'm suppose to leave on the 27th. Of this month that is."

"Damn that's a tight squeeze," Saul says as he heads back to place the baby in the bassinet.

"You can give her to me," she stops him.

"Lockhart. He doesn't know," she says as he hands the baby over.

"About the baby?" He sounds shocked.

"No, not that, of course he knows about her. No, that I'm going to bring her with me. I was going to leave her here, with my dad."

"Yeah Peter told me that too. Well good luck with that."

"I know. What didn't he tell you exactly?"

"Look with him there I'm sure you'll be fine. I asked him, if he could go."

"You did?"

"If I can't be there, then I want someone I can trust to have your back."

"I'm glad you told me."

"Hey Carrie who knows, maybe we'll see each other over there. My new firm has plenty of action going on over there."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well I'm sorry to run but I've got a plane leaving in one hour."

"Thanks for stopping in Saul, I really did miss you."

"Please Carrie, keep in touch."

"I will Saul. Bye."

"No. I'll see you later."

* * *

8:30pm

Frank enters Carrie's seemingly empty condo after shopping only to realize something is not right. There are lights on everywhere.

"Hello!" Frank shouts, but gets no answer.

Now he's starting to hear commotion from another room.

"Hellllllloooooo," he says again still getting no response.

"Listen asshole, if you don't tell me who you are right now, I'll have the cops here in two minutes."

"Don't," a voice says coming from the living room. He then peaks his head in the hallway.

"Look, I can explain," he says.

"Hey I remember you. You were there that day. At my daughter's hearing," Franks recalls.

"Yeah that was me. She is kind of like my boss," Quinn says.

"Yet it still doesn't explain why the hell you are here right now."

"You know where I can find a screwdriver in here?"

"A what a screwdriver?"

"Ever since I tripped on it, I told myself I was going to put it together."

"Put together? Put together what?"

"The crib! I've spent three hours on it and have gotten nowhere."

Frank is then delighted by the gesture.

"You came all the way here to put it together for her? I shouldn't even ask how you got in right?"

"Look are you handy? I can't put furniture together to save my life."

"As a matter of fact I am."


	7. The truth, and nothing but the truth

A/n: Thanks again Lilmisfit for your comment. I was so worried about chapter 5 and the way it would look on "paper". I'm horrible at complete fiction, which is why this story, and any future stories/ missing scenes will likely be canon. Also CSI encyclopedia stay tuned there is more to come.

Now this chapter, is lets say different. There is a character in this chapter that I'll probably never bring back again, but it needed to happen. Oh and finally, the baby's name is revealed. It's been picked out since chapter 2.

* * *

Since she's come home from the hospital Carrie's been with her daughter day and night. Frank has also been staying with her to help with the transition. Although she's still 100 percent on going to Istanbul, she's not too excited about having to leave by Friday.

* * *

Monday September 23, 2013 10:00 am

"Carrie make it quick, I'm getting hungry. We're getting hungry", Frank says while peering in the back seat at a sleeping Stella Frances Mathison.

"Dad I will but this is important, I need to talk with my boss, Today."

"I still can't believe you're going so soon. I mean Friday! Come on."

"Dad why do you think I'm here? To talk about inventory? No."

"Okay but really, make it quick."

* * *

"Carrie! I wasn't expecting to see you so quickly. How are you doing?"

"Good", she smiles. "Everything's going really well.

"And the baby?"

"Well, Sir, that's kind of why I'm here today."

"Oh. You haven't changed your mind about being Station chief, right?"

"No no, I've invested way too much, I'm going."

"Oh. Then what exactly is the issue here?" He asks curiously.

"My daughter, she was born with a few minor complications. She's fine now but the doctors want me to bring her in weekly for the first six weeks. The problem is, is that I'm suppose to be leaving Friday."

She pauses waiting for him to be upset that this was so last minute.

"Friday? This Friday?"

"Yes. That is what we discussed last month. Right? September 27th?"

"Oh no, I never changed it from what we originally planned. I still have you scheduled to leave on November 1st."

"You never changed it? Why?"

"Someone told me it would be a very bad idea."

"Who?"

"Oh... Quinn."

"Wow, you two know each other better than I thought. If I didn't know any better I'd think the two of you-"

"No no. Sir I can assure you that nothing is going on between us."

"Good. Because the last thing we need over there is an emotional conflict of interest."

"Understood. And sir? I did change my mind about one thing."

"Which would be?"

"I'm bringing my kid with me. If she can't go then I won't."

"Carrie, that was never an issue with us, it was only ever an issue with you."

He reminds her of her previous ambivalence.

"Oh right. Well thank you so much for your time today and I'll see you very soon."

"Okay. Go home Carrie."

"Bye."

* * *

10:30 am

Carrie's about to leave, but Quinn's office is right around the corner. She has to go make things right.

"Hey Qu-"

She walks in as he's taking off his coffee stained shirt.

"Oh sorry. I didn't," she says while putting her head down.

"It's okay, come in."

She can't help but stare for the time being while his face is buried in his fresh shirt that he's now putting over his head.

"So what's up Carrie, what are you doing here? Couldn't stay away?"

"How did you know Quinn? How did you know that I wasn't going to leave right away?"

He gets up now and walks closer.

"Because I did."

She grins at his simple answer.

"Quinn I've been horrible to you this past month and I'm sorry. Why do you even put up with me?"

He now gets even more closer, looking directly into her eyes.

"Because you're a good person, and it looked like you needed some help."

His gaze now lingers, and she's not looking away either. It's suddenly interrupted when a sound on Carrie's phone goes off.

"Shit, it's my dad! He's waiting for me. Ugh he sent me a text."

_Carrie this little lady is hungry and you forgot to pack_ a _bottle._ I'm _going back to your place._ I _can pick you up later. Otherwise find_ a _ride home._

"Shit," she says again.

"What?"

"My dad left, he was my ride."

"I can give you a ride home."

"Thanks, I'd like that."

"Besides, I haven't gotten to meet-"

"Stella."

* * *

11:00 am

"So much more room in your truck than I remember", she says jokingly.

"I can't wait til I can drive again!" She says eagerly.

"So 'political officer', are you ready to be a boss?"

"Why yes, 'United States air force specialist', I am. Are you ready to follow orders?"

"Depends. But your not my boss yet."

"Ugh, I'm so am glad I still have time here before I leave. My dad was bugging out. So When are you leaving?"

"I'm going out the week before you, we can't both just show up at the same time."

"No shit Sherlock, that's why I asked."

"Well I see you haven't changed much", he says with a smile.

"Just because I-", she stops. "Fuck, Quinn can you please pull in the the store up here. I totally forgot to get formula."

He is still laughing and nods.

"Nope not one bit."

"Just stay here I'll be right out."

* * *

She walks up and down the aisles, but has absolutely no idea where to go, since her father had purchased her current supply. While browsing through the soda aisle, an employee offers some help.

"Can I help you find anything?" The young woman asks standing behind Carrie.

"Oh, yes please, can you tell me where I can find-"

As she turns around, she stops, frozen in place.

"Da- Dana?"

"Oh my god it's you again," Dana says looking quite dismayed. "Were you spying on me. Again!"

"Dana no really I was-"

"Save it! Just leave me alone," she says making her way in the opposite direction.

Carrie was going to leave it alone but she couldn't. She was leaving in five weeks and wasn't sure if she'd ever see her again. She had to let Dana know what happened, no matter what the cost. It was Stella's sister after all.

"Dana wait," she says quickly catching up with her.

"No Carrie just leave me alone!"

"Dana please stop, just give me a minute", she begs.

"What? What Carrie? Are you going to tell me that my dad wants to see me again? I'm not interested!"

Carrie should have expected that, but she hadn't. Dana now picks up the somber look now present on Carrie's face. Yet she's composed enough to carry on the conversation.

"No. I just think you should know the truth. There real truth!"

Dana sighs.

"Look Carrie I have to get back to work."

"Dana I know deep down you want the truth. I'm offering you information that very few people know."

With this said, Dana knows her father is not with Carrie. She wouldn't have referred to it as information if he was.

"Fine Carrie, but not now, I really have to go back to work!"

She says unfolding her arms.

"Okay. Okay, uh, can you come by my place?"

"I don't get off until 7."

"Here's the address. Don't ring the doorbell just knock", Carrie says while jotting down her address.

"Fine I'll stop around 8."

"Okay good. I've got to go too. I'll see you later."

Carrie goes back to searching for the formula.

"Carrie did you still need help?" Dana shouts.

"No, I'll find it. Thanks."

* * *

"Damn you were in there for awhile. What did you get lost?"

"Yeah I did," she says blankly.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

7:30 pm

"Dad if you want to go home you can you know", Carrie says returning from her bedroom.

"You sure? I don't want to leave you here alone."

"We'll be fine. Plus you won't be in Istanbul with me, I shouldn't get used to this."

"That's true, I'm really glad you're staying awhile longer."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well do you think you'll need me tomorrow?"

"I'll let you know."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Carrie needed Frank to leave. Dana was presumably on her way over, and his presence would have made it awkward.

She pours the first glass of wine that she's had since before going to the psych ward, and waits.

_Ding dong!_

"Dammit I told her to knock!"

She rushes to the door before it happens again.

"Dana I wasn't kidding about the knocking", she says quietly answering the door.

"Well obviously it works. See."

She proceeds to do it again.

"No!"

"See it works", Dana says with a smirk.

"I know it does just come in."

_Weird!_

Dana mutters to herself as she enters not going past the front entry.

"Do you want to sit?" Carrie offers.

"Please make this quick, I've got class at 7 and then have to be back to work at 12."

With slight hesitation Carrie begins.

"Dana above all you must not let this information leave here."

Dana's now becoming more intrigued.

"Okay I won't."

"Dana I'm serious!"

"Okay," she says changing her sarcastic tone.

"The first thing you should know is that, that video is not real. It is, but he didn't bomb the CIA. We found the real bomber, he's dead. He made that video the year before, the day... the day you stopped him," Carrie tells her, expecting her not to know.

"He told me you know. The day of the bombing. He told me he didn't do it that day, because of me."

"He did? It's just, he never told me. That you knew."

"And here I thought you were the one who knew everything? So what are you getting at Carrie?"

She starts stalling for a moment, but then just spits it out.

"He died Dana!"

She immediately walks into the kitchen and begins pouring more wine. Dana follows.

"He's, he's dead?" She says stunned.

"How?"

Dana watches as Carrie consumes the remaining contents of her second glass.

"Dana, I know you have your opinions about him, with reason. But I can tell you now, he left a hero."

Carrie awaits a response.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" She says looking quite distraught.

"I thought, of all people, that you deserved closure," Carrie explains, with a few tears rolling down her face.

"I did. I wanted it. I just never thought it would happen," Dana replies in anguish, now sobbing herself.

"It's going to be okay Dana."

The atmosphere is then abruptly neutralized when the monitor in the kitchen goes off.

"Shit. Dana I'll be right back. Just go sit in the living room or something."

Dana is now puzzled, but does as she asks.

She enters the room, now full of paraphernalia appropriate for an infant, and has an epiphany.

_No. No way! It can't be._

"Oh good your still here", Carrie says entering the room with Stella.

"You have a baby?"

She wastes no time with the questions.

"How old is it?"

"She is almost 2 weeks old. This is Stella."

"Carrie you said you'd tell me the truth right?"

"I did. And I meant it."

"Is that... my? My..."

She can't seem to finish the question.

"Yes. She is."

"Wow just wow!"

Dana's now throwing her hands up.

"Just when I thought I'd learned enough tonight. Just keeps on rolling."

They sigh simultaneously.

"But... I'm glad you told me, really. And I mean everything," Dana's says relived.

"Here hold her a second for me."

Carrie almost forcefully passes her over.

"I'll be right back."

As she walks into the kitchen, the baby begins wailing in Dana's now terrified arms.

"Wait where are you? Carrie!"

"Just a sec!"

"Hurry! Something's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong", she says re-entering the room. "Hey do you want to see a magic trick?"

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Dana stares at her baffled.

"Put this in her mouth", she says passing the bottle to Dana.

"Oh my god, that was literally instantaneous!" She remarks.

"Told ya."

She watches as Dana smiles, feeding her sister. It's in fact the first time she's ever seen Dana smile.


	8. Safety first

a/n: Sorry about the lack of updates. I had more meetings this week than all of 2014. Then my tablet that I write on completely killed itself when I was about to update. I literally had to write this entire story over again on another device. Anyways this part picks up about a month later.

And Thank you again lilmisfit for your reviews, and I'm glad you liked Dana coming in. I've been trying to do that for awhile, but needed the perfect time.

Bookworm I'm glad you finally caught up. I've been trying to read all of your stories, but you have so many! Kudos for having so many ideas.

* * *

Carrie cannot believe it but she enjoys spending all of her free time with her family, particularly her daughter. She's overprotective and doesn't even realize it. In fact, even though she knew she was going to move, she made Virgil and Max install security cameras around the house.

Quinn has already arrived overseas, and is getting used to life in Istanbul. He's used to getting in and out of places while on a mission, so he has to make the best of it.

* * *

Sunday October 27, 2013 12:00pm

"This one looks nice, huh Stella?"

The baby coos as Carrie calmly searches for apartments.

"I know a central air and a dishwasher."

_knock knock knock._

"Of course the one time you knock she's not sleeping."

Dana shrugs.

"She's in her bouncer", Carrie says as Dana is already making her way in.

She returns to her desk while Dana plays with the baby.

_Ring Ring!_

"I've got to take that."

Carrie hurries to the kitchen to answer her burner phone.

_This from Istanbul?_

She exits the condo onto the patio so that Dana cannot hear her.

"Hey."

"Quinn what's up?" She says easily recognizing his voice.

"Fucking Dar!"

"What?"

"I mean come on I've never even watched a soccer game my whole life!"

"Huh?"

"Is he just fucking with me?"

"Quinn what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Fuckers decided last minute that I'd be better suited in sports diplomacy. I'm a hockey guy myself, but now I have to sit around and pretend that I care about association football and the Istanbul Olympic bid for 2028."

"Ouch, did they say why?" She's now curious.

"No idea. But the meet and greet was torturous. This guy Jason wouldn't shut the fuck up about... whatever team they have in Germany."

"Good luck with that. So other than that how is it over there?"

"Nice. Pretty modern. I'm staying at a hotel nearby. A lot of people speak English so I think I'll live."

She laughs.

"That's good at least... Quinn, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Carrie I'm halfway across the world. What could I possibly do for you?"

"I need you to check out a neighborhood. I like a house there, but I need to make sure it's safe, Plus I need to let Lockhart know by Wednesday."

"Where at?"

"Ortakoy."

"I'll check tomorrow, can't see a damn thing right now."

"Carrie you out here?"

Quinn now hears a voice in the back round.

_Shit!_

"I'll be right in."

"Who's that?"

"Uh, my nanny."

"You don't have a nanny Carrie."

She sees no point in lying now.

"Ok it's Dana."

"As in Brody?!"

"Yes as in Brody. She found out, about her sister. What does it matter anyways?"

"Carrie please tell me, tell me that you did not say too much!" He is now yelling.

"She knows what she needs to know and that's it! God Quinn it's fine!" She shouts back.

"Okay, I trust you, but what is she even doing there then?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?"

"Probably not."

"Good."

"Carrie Before I go I thought I'd let you know-"

The phone cuts out before He can finish.

"Quinn. Quinn? Ugh Bye."

She re-enters the condo.

"Sorry, It was just someone from work."

"Yeah I kind of figured with your job and all. I can't believe you guys are leaving."

"Five whole days away."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss you guys. I mean really, thank you, for everything Carrie", she sounds sincere.

"You don't have to. I wanted to."

Dana accepts this but thinks about what she should do next.

"I think I'm going to go see my mom."

"Dana you should. I'm sure she misses you. Just go."

"I will, it's just that she doesn't understand me. Not like you do."

"She's just worried. She's just trying to help you. I'm sure Mike and Chris miss you too."

"I know your right. Hey Carrie, will I be able to see Stella when you guys come back?"

"Of course."

* * *

5:00 pm

"Hey come on in," Maggie says as she greets her sister at the door.

"Where is everyone?"

"On the hunt for garlic bread, dinner is just getting started."

Carrie places the car seat on the kitchen floor and begins slicing vegetables with Maggie.

"So Maggie I wanted to talk to you about something. I need your advice."

"Shoot."

"I want to go back on my lithium. I mean I know I'm fine now, but with her, my new job, and being halfway across the world it would be too much of a risk. You know?"

"I agree, so what's the question?"

"Do you think Dr. Rosenburg would be able to give me a couple months supply? You know until I find a doctor there." She desperately wants a reply.

"It's a lot of paper work, but I think It can be done. You free tomorrow?"

"Yeah", she sounds relieved.

"Good, meet me at the hospital. He'll be there tomorrow. Besides everyone wants to see the baby."

"Thanks."

Maggie changes the subject.

"So are you guys ready to go?"

There is a long pause.

"Yes... No. Well yes. I mean, before all I wanted was the job, but after everything that has happened I just never thought I could have both. But this is what I want, for me. I'm just-"

"Worried?"

"Yes that, how did you know?"

"Because you're not just thinking about yourself anymore... Carrie you're doing great really. You finally have a routine, a plan, a schedule. Just promise me you'll be careful, at least for her."

"I will. I trust my people over there."

* * *

Wednesday October 30, 2013

"So have you finally chosen a residency?"

"I have", Carrie says as she hands Lockhart over the details.

"A gated community?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with that sir?"

"We can make it work, it's just a little more pricier than we wanted it to look. I would suggest mentioning that your parents are wealthy, or something like that."

"I'll figure something out."

"Good. So have you read the book I gave you?"

"Every word, twice over."

"Excellent, now Carrie there is just one more detail we need to discuss before you leave?"

"And that would be?"

"Peter Quinn. He's our solider abroad. He's efficient and useful WHEN we need him. Our last resort."

"Okay?"

"You do not know him. You will not speak with him. You've never heard his name. He must remain anonymous from everyone at the agency at all costs. Understood?"

_You son of_ a _bitch!_

"I do", she says with a forced smile.

"And Carrie, have a safe flight."


	9. 9 to 5

A/n: picks up a couple of months after Carrie leaves for Istanbul.

* * *

The past eight weeks have been running for the most part fairly smooth in Istanbul. Everyone has adapted to their roles very well. Carrie's newest team members Julian, Alejandro, and Gina are also phenomenal. They were all junior analysts five years ago and have rightfully earned their positions as case officers abroad.

Although they all excel in their work, they cannot compare to Fara's given talent to recruit. She has already acquired two promising agents, who have thus far confirmed previously known intel for the agency. Her title given was simply 'secretary' where she works in the same section as Carrie. The three other agents work on the floor directly below, and of course Quinn is in the international events department.

They have seen each other a handful of times, and have fought the urge to give even a simple hello. Even though they are not in contact Quinn often sits outside the building to ensure that Carrie arrives safely. He also feels better about the situation by knowing where she lives.

Seemingly impossible to get use to, Quinn is actually enjoying himself here, and has become quite popular with his co-workers. They often gather at a sports bar after work, and just know how to have a good time.

Carrie on the other hand is quite bored. She thought her position would be more hands on rather than just always having to give the okay on everything. Her previous missions however were never this stable, as she is mostly office bound. Lockhart only has her assigned to one asset, Javadi. Although important, she has yet to meet with him in person. The timing hasn't been quite right.

Even though her arrangements with Javadi haven't been fulfilled, her life at home keeps her busy. She works mostly 9 to 5 Monday to Friday, and spends her evenings and weekends with Stella. Her nanny Aylin, as provided by the agency, is also great and always accommodates Carrie's sometimes unpredictable work days.

At work Carrie wears a wedding ring and as part of her cover story, and claims her husband died in a car accident eight months ago. Although not too far off from the truth, it keeps her off the market, because she is still not ready for any relationship other than with her daughter. Coincidentally, Stella is probably the best cover she's ever had. Not that she wants her to be, but it is what it is. Not in a million years would anyone ever think that a 30s something female, recently widowed, and new mother could possibly be the Istanbul Station Chief.

* * *

Wednesday December 25, 3013 12:00pm

Carrie loves the fact that she and Fara work in the same department. It gives them an excuse to frequently go to lunch together without any suspicion. They often choose secluded restaurants with loud music where nobody can hear their conversations, because of course most of this time includes business. Today, Fara has just uncovered some vital information.

"Carrie, I just found out that 'He' will be in the country doing a week long unity tour. Would you like me to find out when you can meet with him?"

"God yes. Do you need Saul's contact codes, or do you have them memorized?"

"I have them memorized."

"When is he coming?"

"Two weeks from now."

Carrie is now officially back in the game and she couldn't be more anxious.

"Are you nervous?"

Fara asks as she has always been intimidated of Javadi.

"Not at all. Fara don't let the man get to you, we have enough on him to nail his ass to the wall if we need to," she says confidently.

"I know Carrie, but now that he's back in Iran I fear that he might threaten my family, if given the chance."

"You have nothing to worry about Fara. I think he's more concerned with his power status. He's where he wants to be, he's where we want him to be at. It's a good thing going you know?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true", she seems to agree.

""Fara tell them Yoga on 77."

"What?"

"He'll know."

"Okay."

* * *

7:30pm

Even though it's Christmas day, it is not considered a holiday in Turkey and Carrie has worked her normal day. Although some important things happened at work, she finds time to Skype with her family.

The screen finally connects to her family after about 5 minutes, and Josie and Ruby are on the other end.

"Merry Christmas", the girls scream louder than expected, causing the baby to be startled.

"Well you guys seem pretty happy. What did santa bring you?"

They both then flash their brand new cell phones into the camera.

"What are you guys 12 and 9? I didn't even have one until I was out of college."

"Santa actually got us something good this year", Ruby says jokingly.

"Hi Stella," Josie adds as she waves.

"Carrie is that you?"

She can hear Maggie's voice in the back round.

"Carrie! How's it going I haven't heard from you in weeks?"

"Well we both finally met our doctors. She gained 5 lbs and I lost 5 win win. So how are you guys?"

"Good. Did you pick up the gift I sent you?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting until I called you to open it."

She then begins tearing off the paper to the rectangular object, to reveal a framed photograph. Pictured is Frank, Maggie, Ruby, Josie, as well as Carrie holding Stella.

She sighs as she stares at the picture.

"It's our first family photo that is from the hospital, I thought you'd like it", Maggie says.

"I do, I love it. It's just making me wish I had more. I only have what's on my phone."

"Just get a camera. She's not going to be this little forever."

"I will, I just have a lot going on right now."

"With work I assume?"

"Yes."

"When can you come home? To visit anyways."

"Sometime in April, I have a 3 day weekend", she says regretfully.

"Okay I'd get dad on here but he's not feeling very well. Send Stella kisses from us."

"Alright, I'll talk to you guys later Maggie."

"Bye!"

The screen clears and Carrie is deep in thought. Not about her family, but about Javadi. She is dying to know what he is up to.

* * *

Friday January 10, 2014 7:00pm

The meeting day with Javadi has finally arrived. His work in Iran to date has been efficient, but Carrie needs to hear from him that things are going the way they should be.

After waiting outside a yoga class in a local hotel, she gets the signal that he's ready.

"Why hello Carrie, so we meet again. Its always a pleasure to see you", he says with a smirk.

"We do, except this time I did not miss the yoga class."

"And why would you think I couldn't tell." He is still being flirtatious.

"Javadi, you know we don't have much time", she gets straight to the point.

"So, what do you want?"

"Are your intentions real or are you just fucking with us?"

"Be a little more specific."

"You're not just allowing them to inspect the sites you want them to, are you? There are no other sites?"

She looks serious now.

"Now why would I do that? If anyone is planning on anything I know nothing about it Carrie."

"All legitimate then?"

"Yes as far as I know."

"So is everyone treating you normally? Nothing is strange?"

"They love me Carrie, that's why I still hold my position, securely."

"So are there ongoing talks of peace?"

"I'd go with neutral, don't get too hopeful, yet."

"What do you mean by yet?"

She says sensing he needs something.

"I want more."

"This was not part of any plan."

"You willing to help?"

"Depends. How will this benefit me?"

"If I'm Supreme Leader, there's no way it could not benefit you."

"Supreme Leader? And how on earth am I going to help you with that?"

"Same as last time, I need soldiers."

She's pissed that he brought this up since it has only been nine months since Brody and his team had perished.

"Not going to happen!"

"You're not interested? Not even a little?"

She frowns still not changing her opinion.

"There has to be another way. Not too long ago we lost every one of our Marines that helped you. They were sons, husbands, and fathers. Not some god damn game pieces!"

"I'm only asking you to keep this in mind. It's not something that has to happen right away but it has to happen."

"This meeting is over. Don't forget I'm thereason you are where you are to begin with."

She begins to walk away.

"And don't you forget, to keep going to yoga."

She shakes her head and continues moving.

She isn't worried about not helping , they still have him. They still have his secret betrayal in play. Fortunately for her he has absolutely nothing on them. They've played this one clean since the day after the bombing. He also unaware about her daughter, and he could never find out. Javadi was crafty at using family as a bargaining chip.

* * *

Sunday January 12, 2014 3:00 am

"Lockhart we on a safe line?"

"Peter Quinn, I heard you were trying to contact me. So what's the urgent matter here? It's the middle of the night there."

"It's about someone. Someone in my department", he says quietly, yet legible. Almost stumbling on his words. "

"I think he's working for Iran. No I know he is."

"And how are you so quickly drawing to these conclusions?"

"Let's just say he had a bit much to drink."

"What the hell, I'm not paying you to go over there and get drunk. This better be good", Lockhart says with intent to get Quinn the get his thoughts straight.

"He mentioned once being in the Revolutionary Guard for one."

"Okay go on Peter."

"He also talked about Iran becoming a better place when the right people were in charge and that one day he'd be a judge there."

"Go on", he says now very interested.

"Then he mentioned a 'goal' that he's helping with. He said he needs to raise money for a special project."

"Are you suggesting that he is working for Javadi?"

"I think he is sir."

"I'll inform Carrie. Over the next few days we will discuss the appropriate steps to take. Good work Peter."

"Thank you sir."

"And keep this guy close, show no signs of suspicion."

.


	10. Last resort

**a/n: Ok, this chapter really gets the ball rolling. Thanks everyone who has stuck around this long, hope you still like it.**

**Bookworm- thanks for the feedback, hope this chapter satisfies your curiosity of where it is headed. I'm about to start Fear and Sadness soon.**

**Lipamo- Glad you finally caught up and I would like to answer a few of your questions as they may also be helpful to others. Like many other readers I know you are upset about the star being washed away, hell it's the title. There are two reasons I did that. 1. The title of the story is more about the legacy of Brody rather than a physical piece. Yes his memorial is gone, but this story is about who: Carrie, Stella, his family, the agency, Iran. Everything and everyone he left behind and how his death affects them. 2. It was a lot easier not writing 3 chapters of Carrie and Lockhart fighting over her drawing the star. She knows it existed and that's all that matters. Now I don't know if you ever made it past chapter 6, but you mentioned that she should have named her Nicole. Personally, I just don't think she'd do that. Quick little fact if you hadn't already known, the name Stella means star. And the middle name Frances of course, is in honor of Carrie's father Frank. If anyone has any other questions, I'll be glad to answer them.**

* * *

Sunday January 12, 2014 2:00pm

It had been two days since her meeting with Javadi, but Carrie still can't just forget about what happened. Now it's even worse since Lockhart has called her to say he believes one of Javadi's men was working in her very building. Was she fucking this whole thing up?

_Why was Javadi so fucking sure_ I'd _do this?_ _Who the fuck does he think he is?_ I _own him, it's not the other way around. The power must be getting to him._

Carrie meets Fara at the front gate of her neighborhood, as they do every Sunday and head to the local park. They have always been friendly with each other, but ever since Fara had driven her to the hospital, they have actually become friends. Real friends. It was a healthy relationship for the both of them given their hectic work lives. Fara has seen how Carrie has changed since that day. She's no longer blunt in their conversations and is actually making an effort to listen to what people were saying.

"Damn it Fara am I fucking this up?"

She says as they arrive at the park.

"No way you're doing great, I can't even be in the same room with the man let alone talk to him. Just give it some time, maybe this idea will get out of his head", she says as she's now the one giving the vote of confidence. "I think he's just trying to see how strong or not you still are, don't back down."

"I'm not fucking going to", she states boldly. "His ass is mine!"

"You know you're going to have to watch what you say around her sooner or later Carrie", she points to the giggling child in the stroller.

"I know, I know. I have no filter, never had a reason... Can you believe I was afraid of her once? Before she was even born."

She suddenly reveals, as only Quinn, Maggie and Frank are the few people who have ever possessed this knowledge. Fara looks confused.

"You were!? I mean, you never really talked about her before she was here, but I just figured you weren't afraid of anything", she assumes solely based on Carrie's nature.

"Terrified!"

"Clearly not the case any longer. So what are you saying Carrie? I should get over my fear of Javadi?"

"Yes, come with me next time. He'll know we're not fuc... messing around."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense", she says with mild apprehension.

"Trust me."

* * *

Monday January 13th, 2014 8:00am

After Lockhart had informed Carrie of a new threat, she and Tony Shalid organize a meeting in a secluded conference room. Carrie hasn't seen much of him since he's on the same floor as the three newest case officers, but he respects her. He appreciates her drive and willingness as well. Quinn begins the meeting, as he's finally been given permission to communicate with the rest of his team, with limits.

"So does anyone refute what he has told us today?"

Carrie now takes charge of the briefing. Nobody disagrees.

"Good. Now how will we keep tabs on this guy you might ask? First, Quinn we need to hear his conversations outside the building. Do you think you can change that for us?" She asks, holding up a bug so small, no one in the room can see it.

"Easy", he says never changing his facial expression.

"Now Alejandro, he's never met you, and I know you majored in Iranian studies and Middle Eastern languages. You'll be able to understand things that Quinn won't. Become his buddy. Fara you, you will work we me. I have a surveillance team coming in from the States, in which case some of you are already acquainted with. I would like Julian and Gina to meet them from the plane, and bring them to the safe house. Any questions?"

The team acknowledges and they make there way out of the meeting separately.

* * *

5:30 pm

Carrie exits the building for the day, with anticipation to get home to her baby. Quinn reluctantly waits and finds an opportunity to 'meet' her. He stumbles at how to initiate it and bumps into her with more force than he wants to. Her phone flies out of her hand and smashes into pieces.

"What the fuck assh-", she then realizes it is Quinn.

"Listen ma'am I'm really sorry", he says trying his best to stay in character. Inadvertently, he has created a situation that will surely prolong their conversation.

"You should be! That phone contains every picture I've ever taken of my daughter!"

She's genuinely serious, making it easy not to deviate from Quinn's original ploy.

"Here let me help you with that."

He begins picking up the pieces of her shattered phone. She joins him and he is now close enough for her to whisper into his ear.

"Nice plan genius. You better be able to fix this!"

"Hand me that piece, right there. Yup, that one", he says before they ascend to their feet.

She puts the remaining pieces into her bag.

"I have to go Quinn, and so do you", she quietly says as they part ways.

_Fuck Quinn! Of all the fucking things that you could have knocked out of my hand, the fucking phone. God damn it, Maggie's always right. Maybe she should work here._

* * *

Friday January 17, 2014 9:00 pm

After a week of devising their plan, Carrie is now going to check up on her surveillance crew. She waits until dark, so that no one will see that Stella is with her.

"Hello", she announces walking through the door.

"We're in here", the two men shout from an adjoining room.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you guys at the airport, I had to send someone else this time", she says making her way into the kitchen.

"Whoa, I didn't realize you were knocked up again", Virgil alludes after seeing her bulging overcoat.

"Ha ha very funny. Now that would be impossible", she quips while taking it off, uncovering a sleeping Stella in a Bjorn.

"Sorry my sitter left for the night."

"It's fine, so you want to see what we got so far?"

"Yeah. Show me. What do we have?"

"Not much, the guy is clean so far. No strange meetings, goes straight to and back from the facility. Can't find shit from the bug in his phone. To tell you the truth, we've got nothing", he finally surrenders.

"Keep looking it's still too soon to stop."

"We know you Carrie, we weren't planning on it", Max adds.

"Very funny Max. But really, I think we're on the something here."

"What should we be doing differently?" Virgil asks.

"Are you changing it up or are you guys following him at the same times each day."

"Pretty much the same times, but only because his routine doesn't change."

"Try an overnight, or something new. Do you think he made you?"

"Us? Yeah right. We should have results by next week though."

"I trust you. Sorry I have to leave so soon, but I've got to get her home."

"Hey before you leave I almost forgot!"

"What's that Virgil?"

"Quinn gave this to us, he said don't open it until you get home", he says handing her a small brown doggie bag.

"Okay then I won't."

After she arrives home, she opens up the bag and finds a small computer chip.

_Holy shit!_ I _wonder what he found!_

She quickly sticks it into her computer to reveal its contents. No documents, audio or video pop up. It simply pulls up a prompt that reads view gallery. She clicks and the thumbnail files from her damaged phone appear.

_Damn it Quinn! What can't you fix?_

* * *

Sunday January 19, 2014 3:00pm

Fara and Carrie meet up again, to go for their weekly walk. Except this week Carrie insists that they don't speak about work, until of course her phone rings.

"Virgil, what's up?"

"Carrie I think I know what our boy Zarir is up to?"

"Okay tell me!"

"He's spying on someone!"

"Who?"

"Well do you happen to be at the park, walking with Fara and Stella?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's you Carrie. He's spying on you!"

"God damn it! Virgil pick his ass up if you can! I've got to go!"

She abruptly hangs up.

"Fara, follow my lead, okay?"

She nods.

Carrie then digs into her bag acting like she's trying to locate something, shrugs, and points in the opposite direction creating an unsuspicious reason to leave. She does not even turn around once they're facing the other direction.

* * *

5:00 pm

She gets to her house, and immediately retrieves the burner phone that Javadi handed to her in their latest meeting. As she begins to call him, she simultaneously props a bottle into Stella's mouth to keep her from making any noise.

_Come on answer you stupid fuck!_

He finally answers.

"Miss Mathison so soon! Whatever can I do for you this evening?"

"Listen asshole, we found your gopher. Whatever it is you're doing, it's not going to work!"

"Oh yeah, and how can you be so sure?"

"You've got nothing!"

"You made it easy for me Carrie, you're weak."

"See that's where your wrong! I won't back down."

"Okay, I'll back down, I just need you to do one thing for me."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Tell baby Brody that Uncle Javadi says hi."

Carrie immediately drops to her knees speechless while releasing both the phone and the bottle at the same time. Stella begins screaming as Javadi tunes in on the other line savoring the result of his plan.

* * *

8:00 pm

Over the past few hours Carrie has taken extreme measures in attempt to calm down. She takes double her dose of lithium, drinks multiple glasses of wine, and chain smokes on the front porch while Stella sleeps. After thinking about it over and over contemplating what she should do, she decides to turn to her last resort. She heads to the kitchen and pulls out yet another burner phone.

"Hello?"

"Saul", she pauses. "I need you. I need your help."

He can easily identify the desperation in her voice.

"I'm on my way Carrie."


	11. Hello

**a/n: Start immediately after the last chapter. I've finally been able to bring Saul back! **

**Lilmisfit: Thanks for continuing to enjoy the story. I've put a lot into it but that's going to get a lot harder with the weather warming up. **

* * *

Sunday January 19, 2014 9:00 pm

"What the fuck is this why am I here?"

Zarir begins to question two unfamiliar men.

"You were messing with our girl, and Papa Saul is not too happy", Virgil says like he's an over protective brother.

"So what now?" He asks, already knowing he's guilty. "You going to kill me?"

With no intention to do so Virgil leaves his question unanswered.

"Saul will be here soon, for now you wait."

"It will be suspicious, I need to report to work tomorrow."

"Like I said you have to wait for Saul", Virgil replies, not backing down from Carrie's instructions.

"You hungry? It might be your last meal", Max asks.

"What do you have?"

* * *

Quinn follows Carrie's orders and is planning on taking the day off tomorrow in order to watch over her house. When she leaves for work, she plans on letting him through the gate, as is much less unnoticed if he does not report. She also instructs Aylin to not leave the house, because she has family coming in, who will be arriving around 5 pm.

* * *

Monday January 20, 2014 4:45 pm

_Knock knock._

"Hello, I'm Saul, Carrie's... uncle."

"Yes, she told me she was expecting you."

"She here?"

"Not just yet, come on in."

Aylin leads him in for an informal tour.

"The sitting room is there."

It all looks strange to him, as compared to her home in D.C. It looks, well, lived in. He looks around a bit, noticing only a few things she has brought with her, including one he sometimes almost forgets about. He sees the quiet 4 1/2 month old playing in her pack n' play. She looks different than she did many months ago, very much looking like her mother now. She then discovers his presence, and shifts her attention away from her toy, and smiles at him. Saul smiles back, but not without recognizing her most distinguishing feature, her piercing blue eyes. He is unsure how to interact with her so he sits and waits.

* * *

5:00 pm

Carrie texts Quinn as soon as she arrives home.

_Quinn come on in._

"Hello", she announces when she walks in.

"Carrie you're here early", Aylin says. "Would you like me to stay a bit longer and clean up?"

"No it's fine, you should take off, I've got it."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

As she opens the door, Quinn appears as he was preparing to knock.

"Oh, he's fine Aylin, that's my cousin."

Quinn nods with a fake smile, as she leaves.

"Come in Quinn, hurry."

He steps in while she shuts the door.

"Okay we have got to call Saul and see when he can get over here, I'll let you know everything then."

"Carrie?"

They hear a voice from the living room.

"Saul, I didn't realize you were already here", she says making her way towards him.

She and Quinn enter the room, and find Saul with Stella, as she is bouncing on his lap.

"Hello Saul", Carrie says smiling. "I see you made a new friend."

"Yeah, I did. She seems to have that effect on people. Kind of like someone I know", he smiles back looking at Carrie. "So Carrie, tell me. What has happened?"

She then begins to explain to them Javadi's plans, disregarding the fact that Saul has absolutely no security clearance. Quinn also adds every detail he can about Javadi's menace Zarir. Just as Carrie expected, Saul wants to deal with the sidekick first. She has already devised some what of a plan.

"Okay, like I said Max and Virgil are keeping him at the safe house. Quinn, Saul and I are going over there to bust his chops. He's an amateur at best, at least I hope", she says trying to obtain some agreeance.

"With what you're telling me Carrie, Javadi is in way over his head. He's moving too quickly. He cannot have done this without any sort of flaws", Saul says.

She nods looking slightly alleviated of her fears.

"I'm sure that seeing me will make him reconsider his plans", Saul adds.

"What about me, where am I in all of this?"

Quinn asks.

"You're gonna stay here?"

She asks with a squint in her eyes, and teethy grin.

"But Carrie? I... uh. What?"

"Quinn you'll be fine. I wrote down a few detailed instructions while I was at work today", she says handing him over the legal pad.

"But Carrie-"

"Quinn look, you are the only one who I'd want to be here right now. I trust you to protect her. Besides, you cannot blow your cover. As of right now, Zarir is not aware of who you are, and Javadi doesn't know you're here. We need to keep it that way."

He sighs.

"You're right."

He leaves it at that.

"Saul you ready to go?"

"Let's go."

* * *

6:30pm

On the way to the safe house, there is still a tension between them. It's been there for some time. Saul knows if not now, when will they ever get it out of the way?

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Saul asks, and she knows exactly what he's talking about.

"I've thought about it," she now looks up from the road. "A lot, and I think I do."

She expects a brief moment of silence, but he immediately begins.

"Carrie, everything that happened, it... I didn't want it to be that way. You and I both know that Brody and I were not best pals, but you have got to believe me when when I say I never wanted anything bad to happen to him. I tried so hard, because I knew what it would have done to you."

"I know. I don't blame you Saul. I think you gave him, we gave him, his best shot for redemption."

He's now at a loss for what she has just said, and allows her to continue.

"As much as I've tried to convince myself otherwise, I've realized he never really had a chance did he?"

She turns back to him, desperate for a terminal answer either way it's given.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could answer that... But it was definitely worth trying."

Although not the answer she was looking for, she seems slightly satisfied with his honesty.

"Carrie, if you want to know if I think he redeemed himself, I believe he did. Otherwise, I would have never even considered letting him come back with you. I'm just not sure if I can ever understand it, the two of you."

She had been waiting for this a long time, and was finally ready to tell him.

"I'm not going to lie Saul there are a lot things that I do regret. But I will not regret being with him. He made me feel things I didn't even know I had in me. He accepted me, for everything I am, and I did the same. I told him things about me, things that I haven't even told you. When he died, my entire world was shattered."

She takes a breath.

"I wasn't okay Saul. I wasn't. He was the only thing in my life that I loved as much as my job, and he was gone. I only did all of those things for you before because I needed him to be cleared, and here with me. Because I was pregnant, with a baby I didn't even know if I wanted, but she was his, so I kept her. I couldn't tell you about it. I couldn't tell anyone. You, nobody would understand. You would've just gotten in the way of what I was doing, and said things I didn't want to hear. I thought that I could keep everything under control, but I didn't. And then after Tehran you just kept calling and calling, but I didn't want to talk. Because it meant you cared, it meant you really truly cared. I didn't want a friend to tell me everything was okay, and to move on. If he was gone I wanted to be alone, totally alone. If that meant coming back and becoming completely consumed in my work to try to forget about everything, I would, and I did. Even if you were gone. You couldn't help me Saul, no one on this earth could. No one until I met Stella. I have never loved anything or anyone as much as her, not my job, not even him. She is here because of him, and I will never regret that and I can't imagine my life without her. Can you understand that?"

He was prepared for a speech, given his last statement, but he never expected this.

"I don't know what to say Carrie. I really don't. But that's why I love you. You take what's given to you, and even if it seems damn near impossible, you deal with it. You're stronger than me, you always have been. We didn't trust each at some point, and look where that got us. And I never want that to happen again. That's why I'm here for you, and your daughter, and I always will be."

Carrie pulls over as she can no longer contain herself. She cries in his arms, and he holds close for a few minutes.

She knows that he meant every word, and that was exactly what she needed.

* * *

7:15 pm

"They're here", Virgil announces to their suspect.

"Finally."

Carrie thought she'd have much more confidence when she got here, but instead it has depleted. Saul notices and takes action.

"Carrie I'm going in first."

"Thanks Saul, I'll be watching."

He steps in the room with only a folder and places the photos down one by one without looking at Zarir. The photos from Zarir's camera reveal Carrie outside at work, photos of her at her at the park with Fara and Stella, and many other times when she left the gated community. After he places down the last one he looks at Zarir.

"Why do you have these? Are you just a curious stalker?"

"No."

"Do you want something from her?"

"No!"

"Do you work for Majid Javadi?"

He's now blindsided with this question.

"Na-No!"

Saul slams the table.

"You're lying!"

Zarir now becomes extremely defensive.

"I'm not! And who are you anyways, how does this even concern you!? I've never even seen you before!"

Saul raises an eyebrow.

"You're about to know me very soon if you don't stop lying to me! Now what do want with Carrie!?"

Zarir remains silent until Saul grabs him by the neck and demands an answer.

"Nothing! I want nothing from her!"

He finally says.

"You are a joke you know that!?"

Saul points his finger.

"I was doing my job," Zarir adds.

"Your job? Your job was to just take pictures of her? Nothing else? Why?"

"He didn't tell me!"

Saul pulls out a knife, and flashes it around.

"You're lying again."

"I'm not! No!"

"You are, and now you're going to pay!"

"Please no! Don't kill me I swear! All he said was that he wanted pictures. Physical proof of where she was, and what she was doing! Please!"

After his plea for his life Carrie walks in the room and grabs Saul. Zarir is now absolutely petrified.

"Saul I got it from here, okay?"

She walks back in now, which much more confidence than she had when she arrived, sporting a now smug look on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you, Zarir. You know so much about me. You're a lot to learn a lot more."

He sits there breathing heavily.

"But first I need to know more about you. And if I even think you're lying, I will leave and I'll bring Saul back in here. So I think we're just going to stick with the truth here aren't we?"

He nods.

"Good. First question, you arrived at the embassy long before I got there. Why?"

"He said he knew you'd come... eventually."

"When did he first approach you?"

"Last June."

"When did you start following me?"

"About the middle of November, when I confirmed you were here."

"Why Zarir? Why did he have you follow me?"

"I swear to you he didn't say! He only said if I get caught I'm on my own."

"Why did you do it then?"

"He made a promise that if I was successful, then he'd get me a good job. He said maybe even one day that he'd make me judge, if he could. It's all I ever wanted, so I accepted."

"Do you know exactly who I am?"

"You're a political officer at the embassy."

_Holy shit,_ I _think he's telling the truth! And he doesn't know I'm Station chief._

"Well congratulations, you now have a job!"

"What? Where?"

"You now work for me. And trust me, I'll know if you don't stick with it. Your first assignment is to stop fucking following me. And report to work everyday. If you leave, we will find you. Understood?"

"You're not really a political officer are you?"

"No, I'm not."


	12. Know your role

**A/n: Okay, it took me a while to finally get this up here, and it is a little short, but I was with the kiddos my cabin all weekend. No internet there, but the sun! It's kind of a teaser for the next chapter, which will be very exciting.**

**Bookworm: I'm so with you with the lack of relationship between Carrie/Fara. But I assume that since she will be a regular next season, that they will have a lot more interaction. At least I hope.**

* * *

Monday January 20, 2014 10:00 pm

They all have let Zarir return to his home, because frankly, he seemed more scared of them then they were of him. He could eventually be a valuable member of the team. His lack of knowledge about her was an advantage for Carrie, and she will find a way to make him useful. For now it was all about Javadi.

Carrie drops Saul off at his hotel before she heads home.

"Thank you Saul, for everything. But I forgot to ask, how are YOU doing? How's Mira?"

"Mira is great! In fact, she's flying in tonight. She asks about you Carrie. You're about the only thing she misses about that place."

"That's awesome. We should all have dinner, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'd like that."

"Okay, you can pick. And I'll let you know tomorrow, about when we can meet with Javadi."

On her way home she is confused about Javadi's motives, and what exactly he was doing. If he had this whole elaborate plan, then why would he have this inexperienced flake doing his dirty work? She hurries home, as Quinn was not answering, but then again he sure has his hands full.

* * *

10:30 pm

"Quinn? Quinn!? Where are you?"

There is no response.

The house is trashed compared to the way it looked when she left. There are toys and a few pairs of outfits just scattered on the floor. She continues calling his name, until she locates him in the living room. He is snoring on the sofa, with Stella nestled against his chest. The living room is even more of a mess, but it doesn't stop her from locating her latest purchase. She takes out her brand new camera, and snaps a picture of the two. The flash awakes him.

"Car-Carrie", he says in a daze.

"Wake up sleepy head."

She takes the baby to her room, trying not to wake her.

Quinn slowly wakes up.

"How long was I out?"

He questions.

"I just got here, you tell me", she says almost laughing.

"How did it go Carrie, is everything okay?"

"Don't worry about that for now. Thanks so much Quinn, you were a trooper."

"She doesn't sleep Carrie I tell ya, I tried everything."

"Well, thanks to you, I'll be getting some sleep tonight. Which I'll need for tomorrow. There's a lot to be done."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to talk to Tony, about getting a new space. I mean he said It'd be awhile, but we all need to be together if we are going to get anything accomplished."

"Okay, do you need me to stay tonight? I can watch over the house."

"Quinn are you asking to sleep over?"

"No... Maybe... Carrie I'm exhausted."

"I'll grab you a blanket."

* * *

Tuesday January 21, 2014 11:30 am

"Carrie, what's going on? What's the urgency of this meeting?"

Tony asks.

"I know what you said about how new this team is, and that it would take time to establish a designated space, but sir is there any way to put this in motion?"

"Look, I did my best putting as many people together as I could, but there are a lot of loop holes in this."

"Anything that could speed up the process?"

"Well there is space on the fourth floor, but the project has been abandoned over a year ago due to lack of funds. It's in no way ready to be used"

"How much we talking?"

"Three hundred thousand, give or take. It's mostly electrical and cosmetic, but our biggest cost will be in security. Experts are needed, who possess the knowledge to properly install equipment for intelligence."

"I know some people. Do you think if I cut that cost in half, Lockhart would take a bite at it?"

"Well I guess it's worth a shot. By the way Carrie, Lockhart contacted me about the status of Majid Javadi. He saod he was unable to get a hold of you. He also said needs a full quarterly report by the first, can you make that happen?"

Her eyes widen.

"Of course."

* * *

4:30pm

Fara enters Carrie's office after finally contacting Javadi.

"So anything?"

"He's not in Iran right now Carrie, but he said he'll have a 'lay over' in Istanbul on Friday."

"You told him the place right?"

"Well you gave me a bunch of numbers, so I think so."

"Good. What are you doing tonight? I'm having dinner with Saul."

"Saul? He's here? Why?"

"Come over before dinner, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Does this have anything to do with how strange you were acting on Sunday?"

"Yes. He's here to help, with Javadi. Lockhart has no idea though."

"So it's personal?"

"Yes."

* * *

Thursday January 23, 2014

Zarir has been submissive to Carrie's demands and does exactly what she says. Virgil and Max continue to follow him, at least until she meets with Javadi, and he has certainly not broken any orders. They laugh as he is constantly looking over his shoulder, like he is just waiting for someone to jump him again. They've also witnessed him not dump one, but two phones in the trash. It won't be long until they find out what his mentor is up to.

* * *

8:00pm

Quinn, Carrie, Saul, and Fara gather at a local restaurant to discuss their plans when they meet Javadi.

"Carrie, why is it so important that I come? I'm sure you and Saul can handle this just fine", Fara says.

"Look Fara, we probably could, you're right. But, he needs to know that we're not afraid of him, and that includes you," Carrie responds.

"I was his case officer Fara, you saw it. You saw how he crumbled when all of us were there. He may just need that again to put him in his place, as YOUR employee", Saul emphasizes.

"I'm assuming I'm out of view again?"

Quinn asks rather disappointed.

"Quinn don't take it that way, please. You been more a help to me than you think. If things get out of hand step in, which lets hope they won't", Carrie says.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Quinn says.

* * *

Friday January 24, 2014 9:00 pm

Quinn is located in the adjoining hotel room, fully armed, waiting for Javadi's impending arrival. He understands his role, but is highly concerned for everyone's safety, particularly Carrie's. He bits his lip, and waits patiently at the door, ready for anything.

"Fara you said his flight landed at eight right?"

Carrie asks Fara, as she is now becoming impatient.

"Yes, maybe he got help up?"

"He'll be here, he knows his role", Saul says.

About ten minutes later the door knocks, and Carrie answers. Her heart is racing, but she knows she is with favorable company. Javadi is at the other end, and instructs his personnel to remain outside after noticing Saul standing fifteen feet behind her. As he walks in he also sees Fara sitting at the table, sending him into a spur of confusion.

"So, I see you brought some friends?"

He finally says.

"Yeah, she did", Saul responds.

"Please, have a seat."


	13. One big fucking misunderstanding

**a/n: okay, this has been planned for a while, I just had to jot it down. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Lilmisfit: I'm glad you liked the team coming together. I enjoyed every moment of season 3 when everyone was together, especially in episodes 7 and 8! I'm also enjoying your fic as well it's just taking me forever to catch up!**

* * *

Friday January 24th, 2014 9:10 pm

Javadi inspects the room for other possible case officers, and takes a seat across from Fara. She stares him down as he is sitting, as if he is an alien, but settles when he is no longer standing. He has a good idea of why he is here, but sets a particular tone to feel everyone out.

"So, are you my new case officer?"

He asks Fara bitterly.

"No", she states quietly.

He glances quickly at Saul and Carrie who are hovering nearby.

"Then why am I speaking with you, and not Carrie?"

"I have a few questions."

Javadi takes advantage of the glass of water in front of him in order to stagger their conversation.

"Who is Zarir?"

"Who?"

He tries to play stupid, but Fara is not having it.

"Zah-rea-er. Who is he?"

"My nephew. Where is he?"

She evades this question and continues.

"And why exactly was he following me?"

"You just happened to be there."

Carrie and Saul are still silent, allowing Fara to steer the conversation.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Take control", he answers sharply.

Fara is now visibly upset, narrowing her eyes into his cold gaze.

"Saul where is this going? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Langley?"

He says still concerned with Saul's presence.

"I no longer work for the CIA", Saul informs him.

Javadi is now even more punchy with his next question.

"Then why are you here? You're not my case officer anymore Saul."

Saul now takes a seat next to Fara.

"You were messing with my girls", he says firmly.

Carrie is fidgety as she watches over, dreading about what might happen. Javadi is silent to this response.

"You want to tell me what kind of sick shit you're trying to pull? Just because we don't work together doesn't mean I won't be around. In fact, why are you here? Should you be 'raising money' for your campaign?" Saul adds.

"There is no money. Wait why would you know about-"

"Does it matter?"

Saul cuts him off.

"There is no campaign."

This now catches Carrie off guard.

"What the hell are you talking about? You distinctly told Carrie about your plans, with her help, to become Supreme leader. Even you know that's a pipe dream, why would you even mention it? And better yet threaten her?"

Saul says in anger.

"Can I just talk to Carrie?"

Javadi asks.

"No."

"Saul it's okay", Carrie says, finally speaking up.

"Can we speak in private?"

Javadi suggests.

On the other side of the door, Quinn is now more alert than ever, knowing that Carrie will allow herself to be alone with Javadi. His senses are so sharp, he could hear a pin drop if he wanted to. Saul agrees to this knowing that Quinn is there, and he and Fara exit the room.

"I'm only going to talk to you if you answer my questions, truthfully and honestly", Carrie says.

"I just can't figure you out Carrie. I don't think I ever will."

"Figure me out? What do you mean? What are you trying to do?"

"Get rid of you! I can not understand why you are still here. Anyone else would have been gone."

"Well I'm not everyone else."

"I can see that. I thought that when you left last April, you'd leave the agency, but you didn't. You even became my Case officer."

"What's your point?"

"Then you came back here! I was giving you what you wanted, but you still had to come back. I just can't shake you."

"What did you think? That I was going to hand you off to another officer?"

"THAT was the plan."

"That's why you were following me?"

"Yes, I wanted to know how you were doing here. To see if you hated it here. To see of you had any plans for me. To see why you were here", he explains.

"Because, it's my job! Speaking of which, why are you so interested in seeing photos of my child!?"

Carrie demands an answer.

"Now that one was a puzzler. I had not a clue about her until you got here. I must have looked at those pictures a thousand times over, trying to make myself to believe what I was seeing. Not only were you here, but you brought a baby? There is no stopping you, is there? I thought just maybe, actually I thought for sure, that if you knew that I knew about her, that you would finally leave. So I took a shot at it, but you're still here."

"Why do you need me to leave so badly!?"

"You scare me Carrie. It's like I'm just waiting for you to do something", he reveals.

"I? me? I scare you? How?"

She laughs.

"After you stayed with the agency, you hardly contacted me. Then when you got here, again you didn't speak with me. I myself would never go more than a week without contacting my assets. Unless of course, they did me wrong. Which, of course, technically I did to you."

"If you're asking if I ever wanted revenge, yeah, I thought about it. But I'm not interested in taking anymore lives. I'm interested in saving them."

"What was I suppose to think Carrie? So I decided if you weren't paying attention, that I'd do things on my own."

"And how did that fucking work out for you?"

He begins to explain his lies.

"I thought that if I could raise enough money, the IRG would forget about your blackmail. But every time I thought about investing, I knew your little protege Fara would find out."

"You're not wrong about that!"

"My nephew was the only one who knew, where is he?"

He is now worried.

"Since when did you care about your family? He now works for me."

She barks.

"You're good Miss Mathison, bravo. Of all the people I've worked with over the years, you surprise me the most, and I guess I just wasn't ready for you."

He says sincerely.

"So this was just one big fucking misunderstanding? Unbelievable. Just keep doing your job and we won't have a problem."

"So, I guess you're here to stay, no?"

"For now, yes. The longer you fuck up, the longer I stay. So don't fuck up. Make sense?"

"I'll leave you alone Carrie, but sometimes I'll have to make extreme decisions to keep my cover, you understand that right?"

"Yeah, they better not be too extreme."

He nods in agreeance.

"But rest assured that if you or anyone you know ever comes near my daughter again, I will have you killed."

Her words echo so deep, there is not a sliver of doubt he can pick up in her voice.

Quinn takes her threat as an invitation to make his presence known. He bursts through the door from behind Javadi, and takes Carrie by the hand to walk her out. The exit the room, and proceed to find Saul and Fara.

* * *

10:00 pm

"Hey", Saul shouts waiving them down in the dinning hall. "How did it go?"

"God, I need a drink!" Carrie spits out. "You guys coming?"

Saul and Quinn visibly agree, but Fara turns the offer down.

"Carrie, I do not consume alcohol."

"Then come have a water Fara, stay."

"Well, I guess that I could do that, yeah."

The four sit around the hotel bar and reminisce about what had happened. Carrie shows her gratitude by thanking everyone for their support, and the three are impressed by how Javadi caved into her. They also discuss their lives in general, and Carrie mentions to Saul about a project she might need help with. She doesn't get into any detail, but plans on discussing it with him the following day.

After three drinks in, Saul suggests that they should get a cab and continue their drinking at his hotel. Carrie agrees as Mira was watching Stella all night, and she could just get a room there. Fara has had a good time with them, but decides to take off for the night.

* * *

Saturday January 25, 2014 12:30 am

"Alright you guys, I'm heading up to my room for the night", Saul announces.

"Oh, come on Saul! Stay!"

Quinn and Carrie babble, slightly slurring their words, trying to get him to stay.

"I'm an old man! I just can do it like I used to. You'll understand one day."

"Noooooo wayyyy," Carrie says in a drunken laugh.

"Ah, good night you two", he says making his way towards the elevator.

"We'll have another round here!"

Quinn quickly summons the bartender.

Carrie has very much enjoyed herself with her co-workers this evening. It brings her back to many years ago when she would kick back with people from Langley.

* * *

1:45 am

"Last call!"

They hear the bartender say.

"Ugh, no. Well, I've had a good time. What about you Quinn?"

"I'm just glad you're safe."

She smiles.

"I didn't want you to come, to Istanbul, but... I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, me too."

His tone is now different, almost like he was trying to be romantic.

_Shit, what is he doing! What am_ I _doing?_

His smile lingers.

"Uh, I think I should get to my room. I need to bring Stella home in the morning", she says abruptly.

"Oh, yeah, right. I'll walk you to the elevator."

"Yeah, sure."

They stop at the elevator doors to say goodnight.

"Well thank you Quinn, for everything. Goodnight", she says starring into his glossy eyes.

"Yeah."

Without a second thought, he leans into her, as she is slowly backing up into the wall. She is only about six inches away from it, so when she reaches it, there is no where else to go. He meets her lips for a few seconds until she pushes him away.

"Quinn! What the fuck!"

She protests.

As soon as she had pushed him away, she finds herself now throwing herself at him. He grabs her by the waist and now lightly pins her, fully supporting her weight between him and the wall.

He loves the taste of her lips, and hadn't imagined anything more wonderful. He dives his tongue deep into her throat, sloppy, but passionate relishing every second of it. Carrie is caught up in the moment with the attention he is giving her until he moves his mouth to her neck, giving her a chance to speak.

"Quinn, stop."

He continues.

"Quinn! Quinn, stop I can't!"

She shouts, now wiggling in attempt to create a distance.

He gently lets her go, as he knows continuing will only piss her off at this point.

"What's wrong Carrie? You're not having a good time?"

He smiles, hoping for an excuse related to their location.

"Quinn, look... You're a good guy, you really are but I can't."

His smile now fades.

"This was a big misunderstanding. I'm just not ready for any of this."

The elevator doors now open.

"I have to go."

She enters and the doors shut.

"Fuck!"


	14. You're a real spy now

**A/n: This chapter is on the lighter side, as this story needs a little bit of humor to it.**

**Bookworm: thanks for the review on the last chapter, it helps a lot. I planned on those two events happening eventually, but they both seemed to work out in the same chapter. **

* * *

Saturday January 25, 2014 11:00 am

Carrie begins to wake in her hotel room as she hears a god awful noise, making her headache worse. She hadn't drank that much in over a year, the day after Brody left. The pounding continues, and after a few minutes, she finally realizes there is someone at the door.

"Carrie? You in there?" The voice says.

_Shit!_

She feels like hell, but knows she has to answer.

"Hi Mira."

"Carrie, are you okay?" Mira says as Carrie is still in her clothes from yesterday, her hair is tangled, and her face is as white as a ghost.

"Yeah... I just-", she says fluttering her eyes, attempting to adjust them the bright light coming through the window.

"Well at least you're not looking as rough as Saul. He hasn't moved! So I'm not leaving until tonight to go see my family. Do you want me to take her today?"

"No it's fine. I uh-", she says still squinting.

"Carrie go take a shower and grab a coffee or something. I'll be back in an hour."

"Thanks Mira."

* * *

5:00 pm

"This place is nice", Carrie says.

"Let's just hope they have some strong coffee."

"You still haven't recovered Saul?" She laughs.

"No, I'm not Irish."

As soon as their coffee arrives, someone else sits down and takes a seat with them.

"Quinn! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"And hello to you too. I called Saul earlier to see what he was doing, he asked me along."

She was very drunk, but did not forget about what had happened the night before.

"Oh, you know we have business to discuss, right?"

"Geesh Carrie, if I can know surely he can", Saul says.

"Fine. Now where were we."

She gets back to business.

Quinn locates the carseat and attempts to lift the blanket off.

"Hey there Stella. Whatcha doing in there", he says playfully.

"Quinn! Stop it! She's sleeping!" Carrie growls at him.

"If you're not going to help, then you can leave!"

"I thought that's what I have been doing. Helping that is", he states pensively.

She stares back at him, knowing he's right, so continues.

"Anyways, so Saul, how involved were you when they set up the new security systems at Langley?"

"Well, I didn't actually assemble anything, but I 'tested' everything. Made sure the phones couldn't be tapped, played music on various volumes to test the bugs, attempted to break through the locks to see if they were secure. That kind of stuff. What is this about Carrie? What are you working on? Your home?"

"Not a bad idea, but no, I'm trying to launch a project at the embassy that will bring the team together. It will make everything so much easier."

"You mean your team hasn't been isolated? Why?"

"That's the price of picking your own people, we came in all around the same time, it would have been 'suspicious' as Lockhart called it."

She tries to stay focused on the conversation, but can't help but notice that Quinn is looking at her the whole time even when Saul is talking.

"I see, and what do you need me for?" Saul says.

"There is a space that can be ours, but it is not finished. It needs some work and I was hoping that you knew some people who would help. I mean, I have Virgil and Max, but it's a big job even for them."

"Well you're in luck. There is a whole department in New York that specializes in that. I'll see who I can bring in. What's the budget on this?"

She knew he was going to ask this, but she had to make sure he was interested first.

"See that's the thing, I didn't want to tell him until I knew that you were on board."

"Do you really think that he's going to approve a project that I'm working on?"

"I won't tell him it's you, I'll just use the contract codes as means of who is doing it. That's all he'll want anyways."

"Okay, I'm in," Saul agrees.

Quinn begins to chime in as well.

"A new office, I'm in too!"

Quinn says happily.

"You'll have to ask Dar and Lockhart. They have just as much say with you as I do."

He comes back a little bit annoyed by her attitude this time.

"Oh I will."

Saul knows something is going on and finally interjects.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing!" They both say at the same time, pleading their innocence. Saul's face does not agree with their claim, and Carrie knows it. There is an awkward silence for a moment.

"He kissed me last night Saul!"

She blurts out. Peter is mortified that she told him, but he was not allowing her to get off that easy.

"You forgot to add the part where you kissed me back!"

Quinn reveals.

"I was drunk Quinn, you know that!"

"And I somehow magically wasn't!?"

"Okay! Enough you two! So you got a little too drunk, who hasn't. That's not going to change the fact that you have to work together, right?"

Saul says, trying to end this.

"No", Carrie says before Quinn can even say anything.

"Good. I have to go bring Mira to the airport. Please, let me know Lockhart's decision."

Quinn is still sitting there waiting for Saul to leave.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn asks carefully.

"What's there to talk about? We got drunk and made out. It's not like it meant anything... But Quinn this doesn't mean we still can't be friends. I don't want that to change."

As hard as it is for him to hear this from her, he keeps his composure and agrees. He knew she most likely didn't have anymore room in her heart right now for anyone other than for Stella. He couldn't blame her though as she has come a long way from that first day he saw her when she came back from Tehran. It was actually scary for him when he saw her then, like she wasn't even human. It was almost as if she had acted like nothing had happened. She came back to work as soon as she was medically cleared and didn't talk to anyone about a single thing that happened there. She went about her work like it was nothing. She did not speak of the mission, not what she saw Brody go through, not how the CIA had betrayed her, the fact was Saul gone, or the fact that Lockhart was now in charge, and she definitely didn't talk about the baby. Lockhart didn't even know it until she was six months in.

He wonders if she would still be alive if Stella hadn't entered her life, and not even just physically, but mentally as well. He knows that even though she fell in love with her daughter, there is still a lot that she is keeping inside about Brody, and it wasn't fair for him to test her. And most importantly, he knows that even if she had the tiniest, slightest bit of feelings for him, that he would have to wait. But how long?

"Yeah. That's what I was going to say. Friends", he says smiling.

"Good. Okay friend, be there at 7:30 on Monday. We have some work to do."

* * *

Monday January 27, 2014 6:00 pm

"Saul he's going to go for it! I played it smart by starting out by telling him all about how well Javadi is co-operating, and then laid it on him", she tells him happily over the phone.

"Finally. But... what kind of numbers are we working with? The four guys I'm bring in plus this equipment is going to cost $125,000."

"Shit that eats up more than half of the budget. But I talked him up to $200,000. So hopefully we'll have a little wiggle room."

"Great when can we get started?"

"Tony said that the electric and cosmetic stuff will be a couple weeks. So we have some time."

"Excellent, see you soon."

* * *

Tuesday February 11, 2014 5:00 pm

Zarir is shaking, twitching and sweating. He wants to get a glass of water from the cooler in the corner, but doesn't dare move. What was going to happen to him? He hears her speaking but his mouth isn't moving to answer her, as it's frozen in place.

"Zarir? Zarir?"

Carrie is now getting frustrated at the unresponsive man sitting on the other side of her desk.

"Hello!?"

"Uh-huh", he finally manages to say.

"You with me?"

"Ya-yes", he manages to spit out.

She wants to keep asking him questions, but needs get him coherent before she can do so.

"Would you like a glass of water?"

She offers after seeing that it was the only object in the room that he has managed to connect with besides his blank stare he was sporting.

"Please, oh and thank you."

She knew that they had scared him in their previous encounter, but never imagined that it would be to this extent. He was a 20 something year old kid who only ever had a decent job because of his uncle, but he knew a lot of people in the IRG and more importantly, the people who left it. His undivided attention was needed, and she needed to ease his state of mind. She waves her hand inviting Quinn in, hoping that a familiar face would calm him down.

"Joe?"

Zarir is now confused.

"Name is Peter, Peter Quinn."

"Wait you work for... for her?"

Zarir says as it makes much more sense how he landed here.

"Listen buddy, you're safe with us, safe with her. Now all you have to do is answer a few questions, and you get a paycheck. You think you can do that?"

Quinn begins to entice him now.

"So after all I did, you want to pay me?"

"Yup", Quinn says as Carrie shakes her head.

"I think I can do that."

"Good, now I want you to take a look at these", Carrie says, pulling out some photographs.

"Look, I didn't take anymore pictures, I swear!"

He begins to defend himself.

"Forget about those, we confiscated whatever you had anyways. Some of them were really nice too, thanks. But these are the photographs that I want you to concentrate on now."

"Who are they?"

"All the men who left the IRG as soon as your uncle took over."

"I recognize some of these men", he says as she passes over the pictures. "What do you need to know?"

"Some of these guys were lifers, and they left so quickly. I need to find out why. My concern is that they are upset with either Iran or the U.S. and I need to find out what they are up to."

"So you need me to find out?"

"Well yes. Some of these men are in Istanbul. Do you recall who any of these three men are?"

"Just the one, we were in training together."

"Okay, that's good. Check in with them and see what they're up to."

"You mean like spy on them?"

"Yup," Quinn says.

"When do I start?"

"Now!" Carrie exclaims.

"What about my old job?"

"You're in a new department now."

* * *

Saturday February 22, 2014 12:00pm

"Looks good Saul!"

"Thanks. They all worked really hard on it."

"I know, I'm glad that you got to stay awhile."

"About that Carrie-"

"I know, you have to leave now. You probably have more important things to do then hang out here with me anyways."

"Hey now. Call me if you need anything Carrie. And I mean anything."

"I will. Bye Saul. I mean, I'll see you later", she corrects herself.

They embrace as they have before, but Carrie now knows that he really does care about her well being. In the past he would often use her to execute his missions with sometimes little consideration of how she would feel, but she understood why. It was sometimes the only way that tasks could be accomplished.

But now that they no longer work together, and he is not her boss, he still exhibits a tremendous amount of faith in her abilities to get the job done, even if it doesn't benefit him. He could have decided not to come out there and help her, but he did. And just knowing that makes her a little more grateful of who she has left.


	15. Whatever you need

**a/n: It's been awhile but here's the latest. I had a Homeland story that I was almost finished with, so I put that one up first. It's not in the regular stories because it's a crossover, so if your a fan of Dexter too you might like it. **

Sunday February 23, 2014 1:00 pm

Carrie and Fara have not been on their usual walks for several weeks due to dealing with Javadi, plus the energy being put into their new working quarters. Now that they finally have the time, Stella is sick, but Carrie invites her over to her house anyways.

"So Fara, did you check out your new office yet?"

Fara doesn't seem as excited.

"Um, no I haven't. I've been a little busy."

"Oh yeah, sorry about pawning Zarir off on you, but we had so much to do with the set up."

Fara's mind is still elsewhere.

"Oh right, Zarir. Yes he's a handful, but he gets a lot done and quick."

"Something doesn't seem right. What is going on?"

"What? Nothing Carrie. Zarir is fine."

"I'm not talking about Zarir Fara. I'm talking about you. What's up with you lately?"

She is now digging, as Fara has been a little more distant lately.

"Carrie I don't know what you're talking about", she says, denying her of a straight answer.

"Fara?" Carrie is now continuing to press on it until she talks.

"Okay, okay! How do you always do this, get me to talk?"

"Because I'm good, now spill."

"So... I'm seeing someone."

"You are? I knew it. Who? Don't tell me it's Zarir. Is it?"

"Zarir? No. But it is someone who we have been working with."

_Oh my god it's Quinn. It has to be. Wait why do_ I _care?_

"Wh-who then?"

"It's Max", she says smiling.

"Max as in Virgil's semi-mute little brother Max?"

"Yes! He makes me laugh, and dinner. I never thought that I would fall for an American man, but he's really sweet. And he does talk, a lot actually."

Fara now looks clearly smitten for him, and has never looked happier.

"Wow! Fara that's great. I just never... Max huh? I'm so happy for you two."

"Why? Who else did you think it was?"

Fara is now turning the tables.

"Oh, I uh had no idea."

"You thought I was going to say Quinn didn't you?"

Carrie's brow now furrows.

"What? No."

"Oh come on yes you did. I know about what happened Carrie."

Carrie shakes her head.

"Huh. Now how the hell do you know?"

"Max. Quinn told him."

"Ugh, why is he making a big deal about this? It didn't even mean anything!" She says angerly.

"Isn't it obvious Carrie? He likes you."

"No. No way. We're just friends."

"Carrie you have to be kidding yourself right?"

"Hang on Fara, I think I hear the baby", Carrie says, swiftly getting herself out of the conversation.

Fara is thinking that Carrie has made an excuse to stop talking to her, until she hears Stella screaming like never before. It's so loud, that she gets up to assist.

"Carrie what's wrong is there anything that I can help you with?" She asks cautiously, not wanting to make matters worse. Carrie surprisingly accepts her offer.

"Oh please Fara. Can you start to run a cool bath. She's already down to nothing and still sweating."

Fara quickly makes her way to the bathroom and begins to draw a bath. She is now starting to remember the reasons why Carrie has allowed herself to be so distant from Quinn and decides she won't bring it up again.

"I'm coming in Fara", Carrie announces, rushing in to room.

"Okay it's ready."

Stella is still screaming when Carrie places her in the tub, but eventually starts to settle after a minute or two. As she takes her out, the baby is now shivering. She wraps her in a towel, but keeps her limbs exposed so that she doesn't get too hot again.

"See, that's better huh?"

With her free arm she gives her some medicine, and makes her a bottle. She begins to fuss a little again.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. Mama's here", she says while rocking her.

Fara just sits quietly and watches them. After Stella is done eating, she smiles at her mother and slowly begins to fall back asleep. Carrie continues to hold her close and almost forgets that Fara is still there, sitting right across from her.

"Oh sorry. You can leave Fara, you don't have to stay."

"It's okay. I want to stay. You know you're so good with her Carrie."

"Yeah, I guess so. I try."

She shrugs it off as if she isn't doing anything.

"No it's 'thank you Fara, you're right'."

She jokes with her.

"Thank you Fara, you're right", She mocks back. "I don't know which one of you makes me laugh more after a long day, but it's a close race."

"I think the winner is in your arms and lives here."

"Yeah you're right. No offense."

"I'm not insulted. I didn't stand a chance."

They both laugh.

"So don't you want to see Max before he leaves?"

"Yeah, I was going to bring this up, but..."

"But what? Are you planning on going back to the states?"

"No, that's the thing, he wants to stay."

"Fine by me, as long as you stay."

"So you can give him a job?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Wednesday March 5, 2014 9:00 am

Quinn is not walking, but running towards Carrie's office. Breaking news has been headlined all over the world for the past ten minutes, but she has been preoccupied with paperwork.

"Carrie. Meeting now, in the board room", he says already leaving before finishing his statement.

She never sees him this rushed and knows something big must have happened. When she arrives to the board room, Tony has already begun the briefing. However, he puts the meeting to a halt when she walks in.

"Carrie you were right, the former IRGs are up to something", Tony immediately informs her.

"Tell me. Tell me what's happening", she says as calmly as possile.

"Well as you know, over the past couple of months there have been reports of car bombs being detonated in desolate areas across the Iranian/Turkish border."

He plays the footage of the events while explaining. They are not so devastating, as nobody had been injured.

"Okay, and what changed."

He switches the clip to the world news channel.

'Two people are dead following a possible hostage situation in Iran. There is an on going standoff between a group of six men and the Iranian police outside at the U.S. embassy located in Tehran, Iran. The group claims to be armed with explosives expressing their desire to enter the building and many shots have been fired, both by the attackers and the police. Among the deceased include an Iranian police officer as well as one of the attackers. They are believed to be former members of the IRG. No word on why the group is targeting the U.S. embassy.'

"Jesus Christ!" Carrie shouts.

"I know", Quinn adds.

"Fara, do we know where Zarir is?"

"As far as I know he's still in Istanbul, vetting the three men you asked him to look after."

Carrie is still furious with the news she has just seen.

"Get him in here. Now please!"

"I'm on it."

"Tony, I'm contacting Langley. I'll be right back."

She attempts to get through to Lockhart, but he is as expected tied up with other phone calls. When she accepts that she will not be able to speak with him right away, she instead calls Saul.

"Saul have you seen the news?"

"I have Carrie, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you for asking. Saul, I called this. I knew those guys were bad fucking news."

"Carrie, there is nothing that you could have done to stop this. You're not even in Iran right now."

"I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure something out, you always do. I say just wait and see what happens. Then go from there."

"Thanks Saul, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Carrie."

She heads back to the conference room to see what has happened since.

The news channel now confirms that a bomb has been detonated causing major damage to the main floor of the embassy. All five remaining men have been killed in the explosion and multiple police officers were injured.

"It was a fucking suicide mission", Carrie states for everyone to hear.

"We're not exactly sure Carrie, but we're on high alert here now", Tony says trying to calm her down.

"Good I'll be back. If anyone gets a hold of Langley, come get me immediately.

* * *

11:00

"Where have you been Zarir? I haven't seen your face since Monday."

"I've been doing what you asked Carrie."

"Well you better have some valuable information for me, because as you can see today has been a big fucking mess."

"I think I do."

"Love to hear it, like now."

"I found out why they're upset and I'm not sure if it has so much to do with my uncle as we thought."

He stops waiting for her to respond.

"Then why would they all leave as soon as he assumed his position?"

"Because it happened right after Akbari was killed."

She swallows hard knowing what is about to come next, but allows him to continue.

"They blame the U.S. government for his death. Do you remember the American by the name of Nicholas Brody?"

She walks out as she cannot and doesn't need to listen to it anymore. She finds a quiet window where no one is around and begins to cry. Quinn finds her moment later after he saw her leave her office so quickly.

"Carrie? Carrie? What happened? Are you okay?"

She still crying, now even more upset that he ruined her moment alone.

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?"

She says pointing to her face.

He knows it's a long shot, but walks in closer to give her a hug. She accepts his gesture, and buries her face into his chest sobbing even more. He brushes his fingers through her hair, comforting her until she can no longer shed tears. She then pulls back ready to talk.

"I have to leave for a couple days Quinn. I have to take Stella home."

"Okay okay. I don't want to know what happened but I'm sure you have your reasons and I'm sure Lockhart will understand."

"I don't give a fuck what Lockhart says. I'm leaving tonight."

"At least let me drive you to the airport."

"You'll do that for me."

"Whatever you need Carrie."


	16. Just visiting

A/N: Many plot points in this chapter have been planned for sometime. They're all leading to a lot of stuff that is going to happen. The story is definitely not over yet. Stay ready lilmissfit there's a lot about to happen after this. And I agree the writers need to give Carrie a friend, but that's why we can write whatever we want on here :). I'm still working on your fic with only about 100 chapters to go. Hopefully I can be current with it by next month.

* * *

Wednesday March 5, 2014 11:30 am

"What was that all about?"

Zarir quickly asks Quinn after Carrie has suddenly disappeared.

"And how is that any of your god damn business?"

Quinn shouts.

"Okay man I'm sorry, but I wasn't finished."

"You don't need to, just get back to whatever it was you were doing. But I need to ask you, what were the two of you discussing right before she walked out."

"Oh that's confidential. Carrie explicitly told me that I am only to report to her and Fara."

"You can tell me."

"No, I cannot."

"Now Zarir tell me!"

Quinn is now demanding an answer

"If she finds out-"

"Now!"

Quinn's gaze is terrifying and he let's it slip out.

"I was talking about Akbari, and the assassin who killed him."

"I see."

Quinn turns and looks out the window, mulling over what was going through Carrie's mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zarir."

* * *

Thursday March 6, 2014 8:00 am

The air is cold when she steps out of the airport and makes her way into the cab. Much cooler than she remembers the previous March being in D.C. She hasn't called her father yet to tell him she is coming, but she never used to, so why start now. Besides, she knew that he secretly liked being surprised.

She enters the house exhausted and heads straight for the sofa. By the time Frank has realized that someone is there, Carrie is already sleeping. He immediately grabs Stella as he's been awaiting their homecoming. He has no idea why she was here now, but he doesn't really care.

* * *

4:00 pm

Maggie arrives home with the girls and it appears as if her father was gone, considering that his car was no where in sight.

"Girls it's time to do your homework, we have to be back to the school by 7", Maggie announces to her daughters as soon as they're walking in.

"Mom!" Josie shrieks.

Maggie was half way up the stairs, but now descending quickly to see what the issue is.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Look!"

Josie points.

_Carrie._

"Go do your homework honey, I'll deal with this."

"Ooooo-kayyy."

"Carrie? Carrie?"

Maggie begins to shake her.

"Hmmm?"

"Carrie. Where is the baby?"

She's still half asleep and Maggie is deeply concerned.

"What?"

"Was she with you?"

She slowly nods her head up and down.

"I'm calling dad."

Maggie enters the kitchen.

"Dad, do you have-?... You do? Well you should have-... Yeah she's still here... Okay I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

She sees Carrie nonchalantly walking in to retrieve a glass of water.

"Carrie what are you doing here?"

She plays it off like it's not a big deal.

"Just came to visit you."

"We saw the news Carrie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to come home."

She sees Josie enter the room.

"Hi pumpkin, come here."

"Aunt Carrie you came back so soon!"

Josie says as they hug.

Carrie can now see Maggie with her arms folded, giving her 'that' look.

"I know sweetie, she never comes back from her tours after four months", Maggie states sarcastically.

"Well it's because I missed you so much", she says to Josie, ignoring Maggie.

"I have a play tonight."

"You do? Will I know it?"

"It's Beauty and the Beast, and I'm Belle. Do you want to come?"

Maggie is now irritated, knowing that her sister's answer is only going to disappoint her daughter.

"I wouldn't dream of not going."

"Really?" Josie says exactly what her mother is thinking.

"Really. Now go get ready so we can go."

"I will. I'm going", Josie shouts while trailing off with excitement.

"You better not be lying to her Carrie."

"I'm not, I told you I came home to visit."

"I know you're not telling me everything, but I'll let it go right now."

They are interrupted as Frank walks through the door.

"Hello, where are you guys?"

"In the kitchen dad", Carrie yells.

"There you guys are. Sorry about taking off earlier, but we didn't want to stay in here all day."

"It's fine dad, I woke up for a bit after you left. I got the note."

Maggie heads straight for the baby.

"Oh my goodness my little angel, look how big you have gotten", Maggie says in awe, picking her up.

Stella begins to babble.

"I know, I can't believe she came back here so soon either."

Carrie rolls her eyes and shakes her head as Maggie walks away with her.

"Yeah Carrie what are you doing here?"

Her father asks.

"I just wanted to visit you guys."

"I'm glad you did."

Frank is much more forgiving than Maggie with her blunt answers.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Friday March 7, 2014 8:00 am

Carrie walks into the kitchen to see that Maggie is still home and begins to question her.

"Maggie you're still here. I thought you worked every Friday?"

"Not today. I have to go to my lawyer's office."

Carrie gives her a look of confusion.

"Bill and I are getting a divorce", she lets out.

"Divorced?"

That's the only thing that came into Carrie's head.

"Remember in September when he was on business in Switzerland?"

"Yes."

"I found out he was cheating on me with his business partner."

"I'm sorry Maggie."

"Don't be. He was gone all the time anyways. Never around even when he was home. Can't say this is the worst thing."

"How are the girls doing?"

"Not too much different for them. Except when he's home they see him at 'daddy's loft'. I'm taking them there tonight."

Carrie decides to tell her the real reason why she's here.

"Maggie I didn't just come here to visit."

"I know, so why are you here?"

"Stella, I need- I need to leave her here for awhile."

"Leave her? What do you mean leave her here?"

"There's something important that I need to take care of and I can't have her there. It isn't safe right now!"

Carrie defends her reasoning.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened in Iran?"

When she initially hears Maggie mentioning Iran, her mind reverts to when she was there with Brody. But she knows that she is referring to the incident at the embassy.

"It does."

"Why can't you just stay here Carrie, let your boss there figure it out."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I am the boss there."

Maggie is shocked because has never revealed information to her like that before.

"We can talk to dad. I still have all of her stuff from your condo in my garage. When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow night."

Maggie evaluates the situation.

"Damn it Carrie. You're not going to go back there and show back up here a year later are you?"

Carrie is now offended.

"Jesus Maggie no! It should be a few weeks. A couple months tops. I already have some money for you."

She tries to hand Maggie over a large stack of money.

"We don't want your money Carrie. Just get back when you can."

"As soon as I can!"

She assures her.

Carrie's burner phone is ringing in the other room.

"I have to get that."

* * *

"Carrie, when are you coming back?"

"I'll be back Sunday Quinn. I want to stay with Stella as long as I can before I go. What's going on?"

"Lockhart's been calling your office, so far we've been able to hold him up."

"Thank god. So now he wants to talk?"

"Fara has been talking to him for you."

"Thanks Quinn, I'll see you Monday."

"Bye Carrie."

* * *

6:00 pm

"Dinner is ready", Carrie shouts from the kitchen.

"Thanks for cooking tonight."

"It's the least I can do Maggie. Plus you had to drop the girls off."

"So Carrie, do you know when you're coming back for good?"

"No dad, not until we're finished there."

"So it could be years?"

"Dad I don't know."

"What about when she goes to school, have you looked into that?"

"No."

"Or when she starts asking you what you do?"

"I don't know."

"Or if she asks about her-"

"Dad!" Maggie snaps at him.

Carrie gets up from the table to grab Stella so that she can sit with her. She knows she'll eventually have to get to the issues that he has brought up, but now wasn't the time.

Frank has unintentionally dug into the little bit of confidence that had of her abilities as a mother. Protection was her self-proclaimed strongest ability and she was now relying on them to take over.

"Food is good right?" Carrie asks masking that fact that she's pissed at Frank.

"Excellent", Maggie says.

"Great", Frank adds.

She can still feel their tension.

"So dad, how was your doctors appointment this afternoon?"

Maggie asks attempting to divert attention away from Carrie.

"It was okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

Both girls ask at the same time.

"Oh nothing, he just said my blood pressure was really high."

"How high dad?"

Maggie asks as Frank ignores her.

"Dad how high?"

"141/92"

"Jesus dad!"

"It's not a big deal. No salts, no stress. I get it Maggie."

Carrie gets up in the middle of their conversation to take a phone call and heads outside.

"What's up Quinn?"

"Please tell me you're sitting."

"I'm standing, holding Stella. Just out with it Quinn."

"He fucking dead. Zarir is fucking dead."

He hears only silence from her.

"He's dead?" She says as she slowly takes a seat on the patio furniture.

"They found him in his car about 20 minutes ago."

"I'm coming back Quinn, I'm leaving now."

"Hurry. I have to go."

_Click._

She comes back into the kitchen where Frank and Maggie are still arguing, and hands the baby to Frank.

"I have to leave."

"What now?"

Frank asks.

"There's a situation that I have to get to now!"

"Carrie you just got here!"

She is already heading to her room to grab her things and back down within minutes.

"You need a ride?"

"I already called a cab Maggie."

Maggie reaches out to give her a hug.

"Be safe Carrie."

"I will."

Frank walks over to say goodbye.

"Come back soon kiddo. We're going to miss you."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

Stella has fallen asleep in Franks arms, making her separation seem easier. She plants a kiss on her forehead and walks away, although she does not anticipate the tears falling down her face as she enters the cab.


	17. Third time this week

A/n: It was already in my head, so here it is.

* * *

Saturday March 8, 2014 4:00pm

Carrie finally arrives at the embassy and studies Quinn's face through the window, as he is sifting through the official police report in her office. Moments later she walks in ready to handle the situation.

He looks up when he hears the door swing open.

"You're here, thank god."

"I am. Is that the police report?"

"Yes."

"How did you get that?"

"Gina has become very friendly with local law enforcement. Girl has got a gift."

She smiles.

"Of course she does, I hand picked her."

"Well you didn't pick me," he teases.

"Yeah... so what does the report say? Anything conclusive?"

"Well based on this it looks like there was more than one perp. What it is telling me is that someone distracted him and he was looking out the passenger's side window. Then the second perp came from behind to the back of his head with a .22 close range, likely one that had a silencer. It only took one shot."

"And the suspects?"

"I'm sorry they're gone."

"Fuck me! It had to be them. I told him over and over don't get too close, never show yourself, because you might just end up with a bullet.

_Or a baby._

Quinn mutters to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said yeah probably."

"I mean what if he said something about us? Do you think they know?"

"I don't know Carrie."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"I know."

He wants to tell her that everything will be fine but can't.

"Are you worried?"

He says nothing.

"Quinn, are you worried?"

She begs for an answer.

"I know I'll do my best to protect you, protect everyone."

She grabs the police report to read herself for a few minutes, then shares her thoughts.

"Damn it. I really liked that kid. Does Javadi know?"

"You want to tell him."

"He doesn't have to know who did it."

"For now anyways."

"You know where Fara is?"

"With Max."

This makes her upset.

"At a time like this?"

Quinn rolls his eyes.

"Not like that, they're setting up a new safety plan."

"Approved by who?"

"Well, Fara was his Case officer, and you weren't...well you were-"

"Okay Quinn. I'm sorry. I just really want to stop these assholes before they hurt anyone else."

"I know you do. Me too."

"Okay, I guess show me what you guys are working on."

"Let's go."

* * *

Sunday March 9, 2014 12:00 pm

"I can't believe you talked me into this", Carrie says.

"What having lunch with Max and I, or your new gps tracker?" Fara asks.

"This tracker. I mean it's a good idea that we all know where we're going to be, but I feel like it's going to be like facebook or something. Oh Quinn is at the bar, oh Fara is at this restaurant, or god forbid oh look Carrie is in the shower."

"You take your phone in the shower?"

"You know what I mean Fara. Ugh this is all just fucked up."

"Carrie I know that you're concerned right now, as am I, but we should really be talking about this tomorrow when everyone is there."

She doesn't think so.

"Do what you want, but I am not stopping until I find out what they're up too."

* * *

Monday March 10, 2014 10:00 am

"Carrie, Lockhart is on the line", her colleague says through the intercom.

_Damn it!_

"Okay thanks."

"Carrie I was trying to reach you-"

She cuts him off.

"I know I-"

He does the same.

"I know you have probably been extremely occupied with security there. I have of course been up to my ear lobes with, well everything. But I am calling you today to ask you about a report I received. A report in which one of your own has been killed. What can you tell me about that?"

She gathers her thoughts to word it the right way.

"He was following a lead under a strongly implied suspicion of a group of individuals. Individuals who have a connection with the group who terrorized the embassy in Iran."

"This is bad Carrie, very bad."

"I know sir."

"Do you have a plan?"

"We are self track one another for one. Plus we have doubled the amount of military personnel who are guarding the building. Not a blind spot out there with the number of men on top of this place."

"Very good, now lets work on a plan to prevent anymore casualties from happening."

"Already on it."

"I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye sir."

* * *

Friday March 14, 2014 7:00 pm

Carrie has put half of her team out to look after these guys for the past week, which have been yielding absolutely no results. Poor Max sits in his car all day doing nothing. All of the paper trails that Alejandro and Ian trace with Fara are also disappointing. Carrie is pissed because she knows they are guilty and planning something, but has no idea what. The police have also been unable to name any suspects linked to Zarir's murder. In her eyes time is running out for everyone involved.

"Why did you come with me tonight Carrie?" Max asks.

"Look, I know you said that you were finding nothing, but I had to see for myself."

"It's been 2 hours already. How long do you want to do this for?"

"Just here, put this on your dash or something", she says handing over a mini camera. "Might as well take a nap Max. I'm going to head out."

"You have plans?"

"Uh, sort of."

* * *

10:00 pm

Carrie sits at a fairly quiet bar, slowly working on her second drink. She's been making eye contact with a local who is ready to make his way over to the stool beside her. He gets up and begins to approach her. Just then Quinn takes his place instead.

"Fuck. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Third time this week I see."

"I fucking knew it. I knew you would be watching my every move with that stupid fucking gps."

"What are you doing Carrie?"

"It's none of your business."

She holds up her pointer finger, signaling for the other man to wait.

"I just want to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine Quinn. My only problem is that your ruining my night."

He shakes his head in disgust.

"Do what you want, but don't expect my help outside the embassy."

Quinn walks out not looking back. Carrie invites her conquest to join her.

"What was that all about?"

He asks the mysterious blonde.

"Just an old friend."

"I see you're almost finished with that. What are you having?"

"Tequila."

"Tequila huh. We'll make it a double."

* * *

Saturday March 15, 2014 2:00 am

Her phone had been going off a few times during the night, but she never bothered to pick it up. She can't sleep due to the stranger's bed being so much more uncomfortable than her own, so she gets up and decides to check her messages.

8:04 pm

_Hey Carrie it's Fara. Max and_ _I are going to the restaurant you like,_ I _forgot what it's called, the one over by the river tonight. Let me know if you want_ _to join_ _us._

_Delete_

9:01 pm

_Quinn here. Just wanted to know_ _if_ _you're up for a_ _drink._

_ Delete_

10:07 pm

_Hey it's me dad. Just checking in to_ _see if you settled everything there. Be safe and_ I _miss you. Stella does too. Love you. Bye._

_Save_

"What's the matter can't sleep?"

He asks her, as her footsteps must have awaken him.

"Uh no. I think I might drive home."

"No no stay. Maybe I can help you go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh did something come up?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Monday March 17, 2014 9:00 am

Fara steps into Carrie's office looking to chat.

"Carrie where were you yesterday? I was waiting for you."

"What do you mean? I thought I told you that I would be here."

She can now see this is one of the few times that Fara is becoming legitimately angry.

"No. You have not answered my calls all weekend."

"Sorry Fara I have been busy."

"Did you at least find anything?"

"No, not a damn thing."

"Maybe we should back off for awhile. I think you have done all you can."

"This isn't a fucking game Fara. It's real. This is not over", she shouts.

"Just wait and see is all im saying!"

"I won't!"

* * *

Thursday March 20, 2014 9:15 am

"Fara where is Carrie? Did you see her yet?" Quinn asks.

"Who knows", she says bitterly

He can now tell that she's been acting just as rude toward Fara as she has to him.

"Okay. Let me know if you see her."

He hadn't checked her gps for a few days, for the fact that he was trying to avoid her, but it is unusual for her to show up even a minute after 9 am. He takes out his phone to pinpoint her location.

_Camirar Cafe? I'm going to call her._

She answers immediately.

"Quinn hang on a sec..."

"Where are you?"

"Like you don't know."

"Fine, but what the hell are you doing?"

"I was getting everyone coffee and-"

"Coffee and what? Carrie?"

She watches as her suspect exits the cafe.

"Quinn he's moving. I'm going to follow him."

Quinn is hustling to the top of the building. He knows that with her location, he should be able to see her in view from there.

"Wait Carrie. Wait for back up."

"Quinn he could get away. He's the weakest link in the group. This might be my only chance."

"I can barely see you. You're getting too deep in the alley. Just turn around."

"I won't I almost have him!" She protests.

Two men pull up where she was parked and begin heading her way.

"Fuck Carrie fuck hide!"

"What!?"

"The other two! They're right behind you!"


End file.
